


Fed Up

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, B/B - Freeform, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, Gay, Incest, M/B, M/M, Oral, Piss Play, diaper love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: After a rough couple years, a father decides it is finally time to punish his wayward son, and what they find in the process is something neither of them had anticipated.
Kudos: 2





	Fed Up

Fed Up

******As always, the decision to read this story is entirely up to you, the reader. As with all my stories, this is a story of love between males, in the case of this one, between a father and his son, as well as his best friend. It contains diaper wearing and use, gay sex, and love. If none of this is what you are looking for, then please leave now. If you are still here, and continue to read the story, then I hope that you enjoy it. If you do, I would like to hear from you. If you don't, I would still love to hear from you how I can make my stories better. However, I do no accept flames, they will be promptly deleted. Please contact me at erich5748 at ymail.com. Thanks for reading.*****

Written September 2010

For more than two years the pressure had been building in the house of Grant, Douglas Grant. His just thirteen year old son had chased away yet another girlfriend before he could even have sex with her. She had been the fifth in the past year alone, and Douglas, or Doug to most, had had next to no sex at all and was getting more than just a little frustrated. After she left, swearing to never come back as long as the horrible brat was still around, he yelled up to his son to come down, that was met with a very vulgar term being yelled down and the slamming of his bedroom door.

Well Doug had finally had enough, he snapped for lack of a better term and charged up the stairs three at a time, charging like a raging rhino. His young son, Jacob, heard him coming and wondered if maybe he had pushed his dad just a little too far this time, because never before had he sounded so angry.

Then the door burst in, it had not been opened so much as kicked quite violently. The lock set shattered under the impact, and the impact of the door handle on the drywall behind it created quite the hole as well as it embedded itself firmly inside the wall. Three more strides and Doug was at his son, and Jacob was already crying. Doug though grabbed Jacob by the front of his shirt and lifted him up to the point he was off the floor by a full foot, and quite viciously slammed him into the wall. Jacob would have cried out, but he was unable to from fear. Never before had he seen his very mild mannered, never get mad dad in such a rage.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing. That was the fifth woman this year you've tortured out of this house. I need my companionship too you know you little shit disturber. Where this attitude, this behavior came from, it's gone, as of now, or I swear, I gave you life, and fuck I'll take it back in a heartbeat boy if you don't learn. Don't under estimate my power, or you'll regret it.” Doug screamed at his son, and then dropped him like a rag doll to the floor.

He turned and walked from the room, still raging like a bull and went to his bedroom and ripped his clothes off, quite literally, even his underwear had to later be thrown out, and went to his bathroom and ran a straight cold shower. Stepping in, the frigid water did not even seem to faze him at all, he was still so mad and so hot, that it only felt good. It took almost fifteen minutes for his rage to calm, and then he too burst into tears.

The second Doug left the bedroom of his son, Jacob burst into tears. Never had he imagined his dad could get so mad, never before had he been so scared in his entire life, and he wondered what his dad meant by take away his life. Surely he could not make his dad mad enough to kill him. He did not move one inch from the spot where he fell though, he was in too much shock to even do that, and he just cried and cried and cried.

By the time Doug had cried himself out, he was getting quite cold, so shut off the shower and went and dried off. He looked at his clothes to see what, if anything, could be salvaged, but sadly just threw it all in the trash, grabbed a pair of boxers and threw them on, and then went in search of his son.

“Jacob, get up and come here, we need to talk.” Doug said, sitting down on Jacob's bed, not even worrying about how he had found Jacob.

“I don't wanna, you're just gonna hurt me some more.”

“Don't come over here, and I'll spank you. I've had enough, I've calmed down enough to not do something that'll hurt you or me, but if you cross me boy, well you get the picture, now, get over here or I'll come get you.” Doug said firmly.

“I...I....I can't.”

“Why?” Doug growled.

“I just don't wanna be near you.”

Well that was all it took, Doug hopped up and crossed the room in only one stride, grabbed Jacob from the floor and hopped back on the bed, flipping Jacob as he did, and spanked his bum, quite sharply. The problem was, there was a lot more padding there than there should have been, so Jacob did not feel it the way he should have.

“What's this? Are you wearing a diaper?” Doug asked in shock.

“Oh god. Don't hate me daddy.” Jacob cried, breaking out into a whole new round of tears.

“I'd never hate you. You do however have some serious questions to answer, and how you answer them depends on what we do about your behavior. I wasn't kidding Jacob, every bit of life you had, everything you knew is now gone. You eat, you sleep, you go to school, you do your homework, you do chores, which by the way just increased at least a hundred fold, nothing more, nothing less. Now, are you going to answer my questions, or am I gonna pull your pants and diaper down and spank your bared bum?”

“Yes.” Jacob said meekly.

“Good, I thought you were at least smart enough to answer that question correctly. Now, seeing as how I obviously have no idea why you might be wearing a diaper, when it's not bedtime, that's my first question.”

“I.....I....I.....I don't know if I can tell you that daddy.”

In answer to that, Doug only spanked Jacob's diapered bum ten times in a row, and more than hard enough to be felt this time.

“I asked a question, now answer it or I pull everything off. You've never had a spanking before, though I dare say you've certainly deserved it lately, and you have no idea what I could do to your bared bum. Now, are you going to answer me with the full and absolute truth, or should I start removing everything now?”

“Daddy, please. I promise I'll never do it again.”

“I know you won't.” Doug said and removed Jacob's pants, but left him in his wet diaper for the time being, and gave him ten more hard spanks.

“And these aren't even the diapers I buy you for your bed wetting problem, these are bigger and thicker tape on ones, and you're wet. Now, answer the question, last chance or you get twenty bare. That hurt that time, I know it did, care to try for bare next, and on wet skin at that, because you're pretty wet?” Doug growled yet again.

“I....I....I.....I'm a d...d...d...diaper l...l...l...l...lover.” Jacob sobbed out, hating having to admit it, as well as hurting a great deal.

“Okay, at least that's an honest answer. If you keep that up, there'll be no more pain for you. How long have you been a diaper lover?”

“Since I was eight I guess.”

“And do you still wet the bed?”

“Um, sorta.”

“That's not an answer Jacob, finish answering, now!” Doug barked out.

“I do, I do still wet the bed, but only maybe once a month. The rest of the time I wet on purpose.”

“And what about the pills I got for you when you were ten to try and stop it?”

“I faked taking them and spit them out in the toilet as I pretended to pee, and then I flushed them down the toilet. Finally you stopped giving them to me because they weren't working.”

“Okay, and how often do you wear them?”

“As often as I can. I even wear them to school on days that I don't have to worry about gym class.”

“Why?”

“Why do I wear them or why do I wear them to school?”

“Both.”

“Because I like to. They're really comfortable and handy. I already have to go to the bathroom so frequently, so they make it easier at school.”

“And what if someone were to catch you wearing them at school, then what?”

“Then I deal with it at that time.” Jacob admitted.

“Okay, now for the really hard questions. And remember, I won't hesitate to remove this soggy diaper of yours and spank your wet bare bum 'til I'm satisfied.”

“I'll answer, just please don't spank me any more.”

“I know you'll answer, it's you who might have a hard time with that, and I won't hesitate, I'm not putting up with anything from now on. No more mister nice guy, you've used up every last single chance you had with me.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Oh, not as sorry as you're gonna be, that's for sure.”

“What are you gonna do to me daddy?”

“Spank you, wash your filthy mouth out with soap, and increase your chores at any time you break even one single rule in this house. If worse is warranted, then worse will happen, no questions, no arguments, because to argue will automatically triple your punishment.”

“Please don't daddy, I promise to be good.”

“I know you will be, or you'll learn I should say, because your promises mean absolutely nothing to me. Now, I know you know all about sex, because I explained it all to you in great detail, trying to make you understand just how important it was for me to have a female companion. Clearly that didn't work, seeing as how that was well over a year ago and I think six or seven women ago, so, I want an answer from you, and I'm going to get it, once and for all, fully and completely, no questions and no arguments remember. Why have you been driving all the women in my life away, before I can even have sex and relieve the pressure?”

“I don't know.”

“Wrong answer.” Doug growled and removed the last thing keeping Jacob somewhat pain free and started spanking his son, hard, for a count of twenty, even though Jacob begged him to stop after only five, swearing that he would answer.

“I told you what would happen, you knew what would happen, you begged me after five that you'd tell me, but I'd already told you twenty, didn't I, so that's what you get, no matter what. Twenty to the bare bum any time I don't get the full or proper answer, understood?”

“Yes daddy.” Jacob sobbed.

“Good, now answer the question.” He growled quite menacingly.

“They all hate me. They all see me as a threat. That evil lady you had when I was eight, told me that the second she moved in, I was out, to a boarding school somewhere, somewhere where she'd never have to see my ugly face again.”

“No, she wouldn't have said that. Jessica was a good woman and she liked you.” Doug said disbelievingly.

“She did, I promise. She was kind to me in front of you, I promise, but the second you were gone, she told me how much she hated kids, but that she loved your dick and that as soon as you were hers, I was history.” Jacob sobbed.

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because it's true, I tried to tell you, but you just said I was being silly. She heard me tell you though, and as soon as she had the chance, she told me that if I ever pulled a stunt like that again, they'd never find my worthless body. I hate women, they treat me like crap. Even mom left me, she couldn't stand me. She told me that I was a mistake and that I was the reason she was leaving. I had to get rid of them, or they'd have gotten rid of me.” Jacob sobbed out, huge pitiful sobs. Doug had no choice but to believe him, no one could lie under such stress so convincingly.

“I'm sorry Jacob. I never knew the reason your mom left, she just said she couldn't do it any more, I had no idea she hated you. Why didn't you try and tell me what Jessica had said, or even what your mom had said?”

“She would have killed me, she said so. Mom even told me that I was to never tell you that she wanted a girl instead, that boys were useless to her, except you. She only married you because she loved the sex. That's all the women are after is your dick and your money, they don't care about you, and they hate me, they see me as a threat.”

“If this is true Jacob, I don't know what I can do to change your mind about other women. Okay, so what if two of them did or said that, not all of them did.”

“You can't change my mind, I'll never talk to a women if I can help it.”

“That's why you've changed classes so often and acted out in class so much, isn't it?” Doug said, all of a sudden understanding what was happening. The only time Jacob did well in school was with a male teacher.

“Yeah, I hate women.”

“Does this mean you're gay?”

“Yeah, but I've known that since I was six.” Jacob admitted easily.

“Why didn't you tell me before?”

“Does it matter. I wasn't ready to tell you, but I knew you'd be good with it, since you've got gay friends and I'm pretty sure you're bi as well.”

“No, I guess it doesn't matter, but how did you know I was bi?”

“A few times I knew you brought a guy home and had sex with them.”

“Oh. And you never thought to tell me you knew?”

“It wasn't a big deal. Daddy, can you put me into a fresh diaper please, I have to pee, and I promise to answer all your questions?”

“I guess so, but the second you lie or fail to answer a question, it comes off.”

“Thanks.” Jacob whispered.

Doug stood up and set Jacob onto the bed gently and went in search of his sons diapers. The odd thing was, they were in plain sight, but he did not snoop in his sons room, so he had never seen them before. Maybe he should have though. He grabbed a diaper from the stack and went back and diapered Jacob, and then picked Jacob up and set him onto his lap in a more loving hold.

“There, is that better baby?”

“Yes, thanks. I've missed you diapering me.”

“I've sorta missed it myself. Now, why have you been denying me sex at the very least?”

“I wasn't. As long as it was with a guy, I was okay, but I don't want another woman in the house, ever. I'm sorry daddy, I won't be able to stop it, no matter what you do to me, I hate them, they hate me, I have to protect myself from them.”

“Okay, I understand. The problem is I'm bi, but I'm mostly straight, I need women as well.”

“I'm sorry daddy, I can't help it. If you don't bring them here, I'll be fine, but the second I see a woman coming at me, I wanna throw up. Even when I'm at the mall or something, I won't look at the women there, and I won't be helped by one at all.”

“What about if I find someone I really fall for?”

“Then you'll have to choose between them or me.” Jacob said firmly.

“That's awful self centered now don't you think?”

“Self centered. What would you know about self centered anyway. I've lived through torture of what mom and Jessica and a few of the others did to me whenever your back was turned, but even when I tried to tell you, you just laughed it off, I was just a stupid kid. Fuck you.” Jacob spat out and leapt from his dads lap and tried to run for it.

“Stop.” Doug screamed out, and grasped Jacob's hand, just as he was about to get out of range. He had no idea where Jacob would have ran to in his current state of dress, but he did not want to chance it either.

“Let go of me, let go of me.” Jacob screamed and screamed, kicking and even biting.

Finally Doug just laid down right on top of Jacob, pressing him into the floor, hugging him as best he could, and he started whispering into his ear.

“I'm sorry Jacob. I had no idea you were hurting so much. Why didn't you just talk to me?”

“You didn't listen, even when I tried to.” Jacob sobbed.

“I'm so sorry Jacob. These past few years have been so difficult. You wouldn't talk to me, you were acting out so much, you were being so horrible, I was starting to think I'd have to send you to a hospital and get you tested. I've been working so hard lately and trying to give you the life you deserved, as well as get myself the person I deserved, I guess I didn't stop to look at the reason you were acting out. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Yes.” Jacob said softly, taking a few minutes to make his decision.

“Thanks Jacob, I'll make it up to you, somehow. What do I do about no sex though, I still need it?”

“I could help you out.” Jacob offered so quietly that Doug almost missed it.

“No, no Jacob, never. Banish that thought from your head. I'll never do that to you.” Doug said in shock, hopping up from his son.

“Oh god, now you hate me. I'll pack up tonight, I'll go somewhere where you don't have to live with the shame of having me.” Jacob said, sobbing more than he had all night.

“No Jacob, you're staying right here, I love you, I'll never hate you, I promise you that. I was really mad, I hurt you in anger, and you did deserve it too, but I never once hated you, I never did and I never could. You're my one and only son, and that's how it'll stay from now 'til the end of time. Nothing could ever change that.” Doug said, crying quite freely now as well.

Jacob launched himself at his dad and crushed him in a hug and stayed like that for almost half an hour. They both cried a lot on each others shoulders.

“I could be your girl though Daddy, you could even dress me up. I can do things for you that no girl can. Has any of them ever deep throated you and then let you paint their faces with your load or swallow your whole load? I can, and I'd love it daddy.” Jacob whispered.

“No Jacob, it wouldn't be right.”

“You want and need a girl, well I can be your girl for you daddy. You can use me whenever you wish, you can just lift up my skirt, pull down my panties, poke a hole in my diaper, and then fuck me. If I'm wearing a wig and makeup, you'll never have to know I'm not a real girl. All you have to do is say on your knees bitch and I'll be there sucking your big dick as many times as you'd like.” Jacob whispered again.

“No Jacob, you shouldn't be thinking like that.”

“I can tell it turns you on though Daddy, you're nice and hard. Admit it, it sounds nice to bend me over the bed and use me like a whore for all the pussy I made you miss.”

“Of course it sounds appealing Jacob, I'm a guy, talk of sex makes me hard, and if you weren't my son and so young, then maybe I'd take you up on the offer, it's certainly an offer I'd take, but no, not from you, never.” Doug whispered back.

“But daddy, don't I deserve to be punished, to be made into your baby girl, made to take your load or loads at any time in any way you so desire?”

“No, and besides, it sounds as if you'd enjoy it, and punishment shouldn't be enjoyed.”

“I could pretend to cry out, I could say, Daddy, please don't rape my little baby boy pussy, I promise I'll be a good baby. I could make it convincing though Daddy.” Jacob whispered more hoarsely now, starting to gently rub the rather sizable bulge in his very own fathers underwear.

“No Jacob, please stop. I won't be able to stop you if you do that too much more.”

“Just let your little baby girl take care of everything Daddy, I'll make it real good. I promise, you'll never need to find another girl ever by the time I'm done with you, you'll have one at home to come home to that'll treat you like a god, worship your totem like no real woman ever truly could or would. I'll be the little baby girl you really deserve.”

“No Jacob, please don't.” Doug whispered more hoarsely than Jacob now.

“But you really want me to continue, don't you?”

“No, p...p....p....please, d...d....d...d.....don't d..d..d..d...do that again.” Doug panted out after Jacob did something with his fingers to his shaft that felt just too good to stop.

“Sounds like you want me to continue Daddy. Has anyone ever managed to deep throat this big pants monster for you before?”

“A couple guys.”

“See, girls just can't match what a boy can do, boys are better, and I'm gonna show you how much better baby boys can be.” Jacob whispered, dropping to his knees, taking his dads underwear with him as he went, and then swallowed his dads dick in one go.

“Oh fuuuuuuuuck.” Doug moaned out. No one had ever taken his entire dick so easily.

Jacob did not say anything, all he did was very slowly and fully suck his dads entire dick. He pulled all the way off, just to lick the big bulbous head, then plunged back down and hummed for a few seconds to massage the entirety of his dads impressive weapon. 

Doug was moaning and sighing one long string of pleasure. No one had ever made him feel so good before, not even the guys who had really wanted to suck his dick. His son had more talent at cock sucking than all of them put together, maybe more. He was getting close, too close, he did not want to spew forth his load into his sons mouth, but he knew he was going to, because all gay boys liked to swallow it, and Jacob said he would. With a deep bellow that had to have alerted the neighbors, Doug came. He came the hardest he had in years, he pumped out as much as five orgasms worth in just that one cum he figured. He knew it was because he had not had real sex in more than a month, but Jacob was good, no, very good.

Jacob could feel the tension building up to a monumental release, his daddy was coiling up like a clock spring, ready to let loose any second now, but Jacob never once changed his pace or technique, he was doing everything in his power to make it better than his dad had ever had before. Had he known that he did not have to try so hard, maybe he would not have, but then, maybe he would have tried harder if he had known his dad had never had a truly good blow job. Then again, Doug had never felt a truly good blow job, so had no idea something like this could be so good.

As soon as his dad started to cum, Jacob pulled all the way back so that he could catch his daddy's entire load in his mouth. He wanted it all, he wanted to savor it, he wanted to taste every last drop his dad had to offer him.

As Doug was coming down, Jacob was doing just that, enjoying the entire treat. As soon as Doug did come down though, the entirety of the whole situation came crashing down around him and he slumped to the floor in a ball and started weeping. Jacob knew it was guilt that had caused this reaction, but he had no intentions of this being a one time thing. He got down and cuddled into his daddy and started whispering to him.

“It's okay Daddy, it's what we both needed, what we both wanted. I know you did, and I know you liked it. It wasn't bad, it was so good, it was so right, and you know it. You feel guilty because you let it happen, but I didn't give you much choice. You needed it, and it's because of me that you needed it, so it was only fair that I gave you what you needed.” Jacob said at least five times in a row in a soft whisper right into his dads ear.

“But Jacob, it's so wrong, daddies shouldn't love their babies in such a way, I'm a horrible person for being too weak to stop you, and if anyone ever found out I let you do that to me, I'd end up in jail.” Doug sobbed out finally.

“No Daddy, you're not a horrible person, you're the best, most kind person in the world. You were so strong, no other man's been able to hold me off as long as you did. I'll never tell, you'll never tell, no one ever has to know.”

“You....You....You've done this with other men?” Doug stuttered out in shock.

“Yeah. I'm not exactly a virgin. When you gave me that sex talk, telling me all about why you needed sex, I already knew. I've craved it since I was eight, just like you told me you craved it, needed it. I've dreamed of having sex with you for so long, but I thought you'd hate me if I offered.”

“I never would've hated you Baby, you know that now, but I wouldn't have done it, and you shouldn't have either. When was your first time?”

“First time in general or first time with an adult?”

“There's a difference?”

“Yeah. I've been having sex with my friends since I was six, and the oldest 'til I had my first adult was fourteen. In fact it was him that helped me to lose my virginity.”

“Oh, so when was your first adult and how did the fourteen year old help you lose your virginity?”

“Sure you won't get mad if I tell you?”

“No, I think we've had enough of getting mad for tonight, don't you think?”

“Yeah, I'll say.”

“Good. Just don't lie to me.”

“I won't. Well, my first time was with my babysitter when I was six, poor bastard never stood a chance. I nearly raped him, I made sure he was super horny and then I went down on him, same as I did for you. He cried too by the way, thinking he was gonna get in so much trouble. Anyway, I made him see that it wasn't so bad, fed him my little baby dick, face fucked him, and then sucked him again. Since that day, every time he babysat me, we had sex. It wasn't even a month after that that I begged him to fuck me, but he said he was too big for me, but knew of someone that I might like, and who was it but my best friend Matty. He arranged for us to get babysat together a couple nights later and we fucked like bunnies while he watched and jacked off. It was almost two weeks after that that we tied him down and rode him like a bull, we made the poor kid pass out, we made him fuck us so much. We actually lost count, but in all fairness, we had better things on our minds and we were young.”

“Wow.”

“You have no idea. I tell you we've had some fun times together, and even with a few other boys. Anyway, my first time with an adult was only a couple years ago, I'd just turned eleven, and Matty and I'd talked it over, and we both decided we wanted us a nice big adult. So, we set up an ad sorta thing, saying we were a couple who was looking for a third for some fun, we put out there everything that we were into and that we were young and could go for a long time. We got fifteen hits the first week alone and we set up dates with three of them right away, and a further five the following week. One of the guys, the first one, shut the door the second he saw how old we were and told us to get our jail bait asses off his property, so we went to the second guys place. Well, he was only too happy to get to fuck two eleven year old baby boy pussies, and Matty and I wore him out so much he passed out. I won't go into the dirty details, but suffice it to say, it was a most enjoyable night. The next night, the guy was more reluctant, but we wore him out too, only he didn't pass out. The next week, three of the five guys fucked us good, the other two refused us entry as well. Since then, we've had a few more guys in the same manner, and with all the guys who fucked us, we've had a few orgies. Matty and I have a few other friends who like sex with guys, and our last orgy we had five boys our age and ten men. It was a good night.”

“Wow, you've been getting way more sex than I've had, that's for sure.”

“Just say the word daddy and that'll change in a heartbeat. I could even call Matty over, he adores you, thinks you'd be great in bed, and he so wants to see your dick hard, he's sick of hearing me describe it to him, he wants to see it for himself. One night when he stayed over and you had a guy over, we even tried to watch you, but you locked the damned door, so we couldn't, boy was he pissed. He nearly broke the door down.”

“No, absolutely not.”

“No to Matty or no to everything?” Jacob asked sweetly while rubbing his daddies crotch again.

“No to everything, you can't do this anymore Jacob, you'll get us in serious trouble.”

“I've had sex with more than a dozen men, and no one's ever gotten in any trouble, because we're discreet and quiet, we say nothing. Trust me, I'll say nothing, and if you let Matty come ride you, he'll never speak a word. Granted, I think we should arrange it so that he gets a good clear view of your very hard dick for just a second to drive him totally insane.” Jacob said evilly.

“That's just luck. You're lucky you've never been caught.”

“No, it's common sense and being smart.”

“One day your luck will run out, and then where will we be?”

“First of all Daddy, even if they did catch me, I'd never tell them anything about who'd been fucking me, it's just Matty and me, no one else, nothing more, nothing less, we've already come up with a cover story.”

“And what about if you're caught with someone, then what smarty pants?”

“Then we stick to the story we came up with and deal with it as best we can.”

“What story have you come up with?”

“That we're boyfriends but that we wanted to try an adult, so we found one, but that he had no idea who we were or how old we were, and when we went to his place, we pretty much raped him. Not that we'd ever have to use it, but it's better to be prepared than to not be I always say. The guys we let fuck us like that we have a backup plan for just in case, and that we won't incriminate them any more than absolutely necessary, and that we'll even protect them. We'd do the same for you Daddy, don't worry. But nothing will ever happen, except you'll get the most amazing sex you've ever experienced.”

“I'm glad that you have a plan that protects the men, because they're the ones who'd be harmed most of all, but still, you know as well as I do that it likely wouldn't be enough. I won't have sex with you again Baby, plain and simple, I won't let it happen again.”

“Oh really, you think so do you?” Jacob asked smoothly, too smoothly.

“What do you know that I don't?”

“Was that not the very best blow job you've ever had?”

“Well, yeah, I guess it was.”

“Will you ever be able to have another and not dream of me?”

“Yeah, I'd never dream about you like that.”

“You're lying to me, should I bend you over my lap and spank you?”

“I'm not lying.”

“Oh really. You might even believe that now, but I give you two weeks tops. Now, just so you know, Matty says my mouth is good, but my ass is better. All the guys say the same, but that Matty is nearly as good as me, and that it's a real tossup as to who's better in the end. No pun intended of course.”

“What difference does that make?”

“Do you really want me to spell it out for you?”

“No, not really.”

“Again, you're lying to me, once again your hard dick tells me the truth. If my mouth is so good that in two weeks you'll crave it like nothing else, you can well imagine how good my ass is, I assure you, it's very good.”

“Would you stop grabbing my dick please. You know as well as I do that sex talk makes you hard, no matter what.”

“Yeah, to an extent, but most don't start pulsing and dripping when they hear something particularly juicy. By the way, you taste good.” Jacob grinned, because as he was saying it, he had collected said dripping on his finger and tasted it again.

“Thanks. Wait, you shouldn't have done that.”

“Why, I like your flavor, you're very sweet, not bitter like some men are, and I'll be wanting that again and again.”

“No you won't.”

“Sure I will, I'll crave it every bit as much as you will, or soon anyway.”

“Once again, I fail to see how you can think this. I never want you to suck me again, and I certainly don't want to fuck you.”

“Oh, you will, have no fears there. Daddy, are we gonna be okay? I mean, you really don't hate me?”

“We're gonna be just fine. I'm still mad at you, and you shouldn't have done what you did, both earlier and just a few minutes ago, but we'll get over it. You have to understand though, I'm the adult and you're the kid, that I'm in charge, and from here on out, there's going to be no questioning that. And by the way, you're still grounded, for at least the next week, no friends over, no going anywhere, no TV or computer, except to do homework, and you have to make sure the entire house is spotless at all times.”

“I understand Daddy, and thanks. I really do love you, and when you're ready for it, just give me the word and I'll dress up as a girl for you, I promise I'll be the best you've ever had.”

“That won't be necessary, if I wanted to fuck a boy, I'd rather just fuck the boy, not a boy dressed as a girl. Cross dressing is one of the few things that actually weirds me out.” Doug chuckled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean if you're a boy, then be a boy, if you're a girl, be a girl. I suppose I can understand why some people would do it, but really, just be yourself. That goes for you too. If you want to dress up as a girl, I won't stop you, but I say be yourself, you're a boy, so be a boy.”

“I have no real desire to dress up as a girl, but I'd do it for you in a heartbeat, because I love you and I wanted for you to have what you need, even if you think it's with a useless dumb female who can't possibly please you like I could. If only you'd give me the chance.”

“Thanks Baby, I'd do a lot for you too, but not sex.”

“We'll see.” Jacob said under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing much. Can I go to bed now though, I'm getting pretty tired?”

“Sure Baby, but as soon as you get up in the morning, remember that you're grounded and what you're supposed to do.”

“Yeah, I know. Can I at least call Matty tomorrow and tell him what's up, we were supposed to do something tomorrow, so I'd like to at least tell him why I can't?”

“Yes, but you'll have no more than five minutes, and I have to be in the room, so that I know you're not having a fun chat with your friend.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, hop into bed then and I'll tuck you in.”

“Thanks daddy. Do we by chance happen to have anything that'd help with the burning in my bum though, you spanked me quite hard?”

“No, but even if we did, do you think you'd deserve it? Don't you think that'd be against the point of a good bare bum spanking? Wouldn't it be best for it to remind you who's the boss around here?”

“I guess I can see your point.” Jacob grimaced, but he did have to smile as well.

“Good, now have a good sleep Baby, see you in the morning.”

“Love you Daddy.”

“Love you too Baby.” Doug smiled and left the room, shutting off the light as he did so.

Chapter 2

The weekend went by quickly for the two of them, and before they knew it, they were back to school and work. Jacob did call Matty and told him that he was grounded for at least the next week due to behavior problems in his dads eye, and that they could not go out and do anything this weekend. Understandably Matty was upset, but knew from what Jacob had been telling him that it had been a long time in coming. He had even told Jacob that that day was coming, and that he better be careful, because his dad was quite big and powerful, and if he decided to spank, that it would really hurt. If only Jacob had heeded that warning, but maybe in the long run it worked out for the best.

The week at school and work though seemed to drag by, especially for the on restricted movement Jacob, who spent every waking moment that he was not in school doing work at home, either school work or house work. He did nothing at all fun, not even read, since he loved to do that, and he doubted even that would be allowed.

“Daddy, will I be grounded tomorrow still?” Jacob asked Doug on Friday night as they were eating the dinner that Jacob had prepared for the moment that Doug walked in the house.

“I don't know, do you feel you've learned your lessen?”

“I told you I did last Friday, but you still grounded me.”

“Good point, but you still deserved more punishment. I'll let you off as of tomorrow morning, however, the next time you pull another stunt like last weekend, no matter the reason, it'll be forty spanks bare and two weeks grounding.”

“Okay Daddy, thanks.” Jacob smiled.

“You're welcome. Now Jacob, I have a date with a woman tonight.” With that one statement Jacob's face went ash white and he went bitterly silent.

“Do you plan to bring her here?” Jacob asked through gritted teeth after a few seconds of silence, Doug had let Jacob make the first move.

“No. I know and understand your position and I'll try not to put you in that position again.” Doug answered happily, he had hoped Jacob could fight his demons and ask that calmly, if maybe still a little on the hostile side, but he did understand that.

“Thanks.” Jacob smiled more openly, but still was not quite as friendly, yet.

“Will you be okay here all by yourself with nothing to do?”

“Yeah, I'll be fine, but all the house work's done already, so can I maybe lay down and read a book?”

“I don't see any reason why not. I should've told you that that was still allowed, as long as everything was done.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. This is really good by the way.”

“Thanks. So, where are you and what's it's name going?”

“Her name's...”

“I don't wish to be impolite Daddy, but I really don't care what her name is.” Jacob said softly.

“Okay. Well, we're going out for drinks, and then I don't know. Maybe back to her place, since we've set this up as a fun time, so if we hit it off, then maybe I can finally get a little release.”

“My offer's still open you know, you don't have to go searching anywhere, and you know as well as I do that there's no way she'll be able to satisfy you like I can.”

“I know Baby, and you know as well as I do that it's not gonna happen.”

“You still think that, but you won't after tonight.” Jacob grinned evilly.

“You still think that, because you think you're better than a girl.”

“Oh I know I am. What can a girl do that I can't do a thousand times better?”

“Well, she has a vagina to start with.”

“Ew yuck, never say that to me again. I never understood how anyone could like to stick their dick into some gaping wide open hole that can't be tightened nearly as nice as a nice ass. No, I have a way better pussy than any girl has, and if you'd just let me, I'd show you.”

“You're gay, you wouldn't understand.” Doug said softly, but in a way, he did agree, his best sex had always been when he was fucking a guy.

“I think maybe I understand a great deal more than you give me credit for. I've been fucked by bi guys before, and trust me, they all agree that guys are better than girls, but that they for some reason still like girls too. I guarantee that I'm better.”

“Whatever Baby, believe what you will, but it doesn't change the fact that I still need women as well.”

“Not after tonight.” Jacob said under his breath again, only Doug caught most of it and understood what he was saying.

“Whatever. Well, I should go get ready, you go ahead and clean up and then I'll get going.”

“Okay Daddy, I wish I was wrong, but you have no idea what you're getting into tonight. She'll never be able to suck you like I did, I can.”

“I know you're wrong, but don't worry, it'll never happen, so stop thinking of it.”

“Fine, go ahead and get ready for your date.” Jacob said smugly.

Half an hour later Doug was ready for his date and Jacob was laying on the couch reading one of his books, laying there in only a wet diaper as he seemed to do more often than not nowadays.

“Okay there Baby, I'm outta here, bed by ten, no questions, and I'll see you in the morning.”

“Okay Daddy, love you, try and have a good time.”

“Love you too Baby, I will.” Doug smiled brightly and skipped from the house.

Jacob stayed up until almost ten when he decided that he was getting too tired to read any more, so headed up to his bedroom, changed his diaper, and crawled in and fell fast asleep.

Doug though had met his date at the club they were meeting at for drinks, and they sat back and talked and laughed and got to know each other over a couple drinks. Finally they decided that they wanted to go back to her place to get to know each other even better yet, so they headed out. Once there, Doug realized how correct Jacob had been. 

They got undressed, got down to some fun, and although she did blow him, blandly, after he gave her the very best oral that she would have ever had, he realized that Jacob had been correct, he was at least a thousand times better. And then they got into bed, he applied the proper protection, and then she became like a doll in the bed, faking moans and all, and he ended up stopping before either of them could cum. He apologized, saying the chemistry just was not there, got up and got dressed and left. She had not said anything, she had thought it was good.

All the way home, Doug wondered what was wrong with him, why had he not enjoyed himself, why had he not even been able to cum, crying all the way. The blow job was bad, there was no mistaking that, and she had point blank refused to allow him to unload in her mouth or on her face, she did say he could do so on her breasts if he really wanted, but he had to clean it up. It was too poor though, he just could not cum, so had told her to lay down so that they could have some real fun. 

The problem was, what Jacob had said earlier was correct, she was wide open, she did not tighten herself up, she did not even try to make it good for him, it was a horrible experience. Doug had to admit that even though he had had little sex lately with women, his best experiences had been with other guys, they just seemed to want to make it good for both of them. The women he had been with practically demanded that he go down on them, but when the reverse came time, they were always reluctant. They wanted their pleasure, but did not care about his. Getting to fuck them they figured was good enough, well not for Doug, who enjoyed going for a good couple hours at least.

Doug walked in the house not even ten minutes after Jacob had fallen asleep, having finally stopped crying, taking an extra ten minute drive to cry himself out, in fact he was surprised that Jacob was not still up. He was half expecting to walk in and have to listen to an I told you so speech from his thirteen year old son about how women were not right for him, that he needed his son's hot tight ass. Then as soon as he realized what he thought, he started crying again. He really did want it, he wanted another incredible blow job from his son, he wanted to sample the ass his son claimed was better than anything he would ever have tried before.

On that vein, Doug went to Jacob's room.

“Jacob, wake up please Baby?” Doug shook Jacob and asked.

“Oh, hi Daddy, you're home early.”

“Yeah, date was a bust.”

“Did you go back to her place?”

“You already know the answer to that, try not to rub it in.”

“Do you need me to suck you?”

“Yes, but I want your bum more please? I'm a horrible person for asking, but you promised me something and I need it so bad.”

“Oh Daddy, I promise that you'll never be the same again, you'll never have to hate having sex again, you'll love it.” Jacob said happily.

“Where's your lube?”

“In my bed table drawer, the top one.”

Doug opened the drawer and pulled it out and handed it to Jacob, who had just thrown back all his covers.

“Go ahead and strip Daddy while I get my little baby boy bum all nice and ready for you. Then I want you to lay on top of me and give it all to me while we kiss.”

“Okay.” Doug said and did what he was told to do. He still had no idea why or how he was doing this, he seemed to be on autopilot.

Jacob poked a nice big hole in the seat of his diaper, which was still mostly dry, except for one small wetting that Jacob had done when he crawled in, and started fingering his hole with some lube. It took only a short while for him to be up to four fingers and ready for anything his dad had to give him. In fact, Jacob was done before his dad was.

“Go ahead Daddy, do it, make love to me, make me squeal in ecstasy, and I'll give you untold pleasure in return.” Jacob whispered. He knew his dad was still fighting, but that his horniness was winning.

Doug crawled into bed, his dick leading the way to what it knew he needed, but his head had still not admitted to. As soon as he was through the diaper, he hit the moist hot hole of his son and he paused.

“Jacob, I don't think this is a very good idea.” Doug said, making one final attempt to fight the inevitable.

“No, it's not Daddy, it's a great idea, now do it, go for it Daddy, you know you want it, you know you need it, you need to feel me deep inside, you need to feel how it really feels to make love to someone you love. You've never had that before Daddy, you've never really truly loved anyone before, have you?”

“No.” Doug whispered, because he had known for a long time that he had never really truly loved anyone he had been with, even Jacob's mother.

“Well, I love you with all my heart, and I know you feel the same for me, and once we make love, that'll be it, you'll never need for anyone else again.”

“But....” Doug tried, but Jacob took over and pushed himself down, pushing at least half his dads dick into his willing ass in one shove.

“Oh fuck.” Doug moaned. He had not been prepared for the heat, the softness, the wetness, he was not prepared for how good his son would feel.

Sure he had had sex with guys before, and they were good, very good in fact, but they had nothing compared to his son. Jacob was not only tight, but loose at the same time, he knew how to use his muscles, and he was so hot inside. No one had ever felt as good as Jacob did.

“Ooh, Daddy, you feel so good inside me. Mmm, yeah, that's nice, do it Daddy, make love to me.” Jacob sighed deeply.

“My god Baby, you feel amazing inside.”

“You feel so good inside me as well. I told you that you needed me, and I needed you too. Admit that this is what you needed, wanted, craved Daddy and you'll be free.”

“Oh god Baby, it's so wrong, I'm going straight to hell for this, but I sure feel like I'm in heaven now. Yes dammit, I needed this, craved this, wanted this, I've wanted this for so long.” Doug sighed and cried.

“That's good Daddy, now make love to me, kiss me, we'll be lovers forever if you want.”

Doug just reached down as he bottomed out in his son, and with deep sighs from both, they locked lips and kissed deeply, tenderly, with a passion that so few fathers and sons get to share. But share they were, they were sharing everything now and that was how it should be.

For ten minutes Doug very slowly thrust deep into his son, pulling almost all the way out before pushing all the way back in and grinding his hips before he could stand it no more and came deep inside his baby. Jacob had been doing everything in his power as well to make it great for his dad, he was using his muscles in any way he thought would drive him mad with lust.

Together it all worked though to make both of them have possibly the largest orgasms of either of their lives. No one had ever made Jacob feel so good, same as no one had ever made Doug feel so good. It sure seemed that father and son were made so perfectly for each other. Neither broke their kiss as they came or as they came down. Ten minutes after cumming, Doug was still buried inside Jacob, yet he was not moving, nor was Jacob for the most part, except his ass muscles, he was massaging his dad from the inside. The only sounds as they made love were the sounds of their deep sighs breaking through their deep kisses.

With an even deeper gasp and sigh, they came once again, Doug filling Jacob up with even more cum. As soon as they came down, Doug slumped down, their kissing ceased, and there they laid for almost ten minutes more.

“Wow Daddy, no wonder all the guys screamed.”

“No wonder why you're so popular.”

“Only with certain guys.”

“Count me as one of them.”

“Definitely. You were amazing Daddy, and I hope you know and understand that this can't and won't be a one time thing.”

“As much as I know we should never do this again or ever speak of it, I just can't help it, I do love you in a way I know is wrong, but it just feels so right.”

“It is right Daddy, it's only wrong if neither of us wanted it, but we both did, we both wanted it a great deal. Now Daddy, I need to pee, and you filled me up a lot, so I'd like for you to grab another diaper for me please, poke more holes in this one, and then put another diaper right over top of this one. Then I think we should go to sleep, and in the morning it's my turn to make love to you.”

“Most of that sounds good Baby, except just one thing, I'm not a bottom, I'm not interested in it.”

“Daddy, what we have is love, but one thing I can't stand is a one way street, if we can't both make love to each other, then you can't make love to me. Don't worry, if I'm your first, I'll be very gentle and I guarantee that you'll love it.”

“You won't be my first, but my first and only time was very bad.”

“Go grab my diaper Daddy and diaper me up nice and thick and tell me all about it.”

“You really do love your diapers, don't you?” Doug asked softly as he slipped out of bed to do as he was told.

“Yes Daddy, I'm a little baby boy who loves his diapers. The thicker and more wet the better.”

A few seconds later Doug had what he needed and poked a bunch of holes in Jacob's diaper and then added the next diaper and diapered him up nice and thick. As he did so, he told the tale of his one and only foray into receiving.

“I was ten years old, he was thirteen. He asked me to fuck him, and it was amazing. I fucked him three times in a row, and it was the best ever, but then the tables were turned, but instead of preparing me like he should have, he just lubed up his dick and rammed it in me and fucked me hard. He fucked me four times, and yes, by the time he was finished, there was no pain, and it even felt good, but I never could let anyone fuck me again after that. I fucked him lots after that, he actually preferred it that way, he liked fucking me, but he was a true bottom and preferred when I was fucking him. I wasn't the only one to be fucking him either, he was getting some pretty much every day, sometimes twice a day.”

“Oh Daddy, well when we make love in the morning and I put myself in you, it'll be the ultimate act of love and I guarantee that you'll never feel any pain at all.”

“Are you sure?” Doug asked, sounding more than a little small.

“Very sure Daddy. If it takes an hour of foreplay and relaxing your hot little bum, then that's what I'll do, in fact I'd find it more than a little enjoyable myself. Last year I had a six year old boy, and by the time I fucked him, he was in ecstasy.”

“You raped a six year old!” Doug said in panic.

“Raped, are you kidding, do you honestly think I'd rape anyone? I can have anyone I like, I don't need to rape anyone.” Jacob said harshly.

“Sorry, but he was only six.”

“Yes, but he wanted me, he searched me out, he did all the work. He caught me and his thirteen year old brother and he wanted to know how it felt and wanted to be able to do it with his brother, but wanted me to teach him everything. I spent two hours kissing, sucking, licking and biting at his entire body, just relaxing him and making him super horny, and then I started on his hot little diapered ass. Oh he was hot and tight. He'd had nothing in there before, and when I stuck my tongue in his ass, he squealed like nothing else before and came for almost three minutes. I spent almost an hour more just working his little hole, 'til he was taking four of my fingers easily and I was seriously close to just fisting him. He kept asking for more, so I kept giving it to him. As I was fingering his ass, I was sucking his dick, and he came four times more just in that time. When I stuck my dick in his ass, he screamed and came, and then came four more times as I fucked him through two of my orgasms. By the time I was done, he had passed out, so I changed his diaper and tucked him in. The next morning, when he woke up, he said that was the best thing he'd ever experienced in his life, and rode me for six of his cums and three of mine, and he even asked me to pee in him, something his brother likes.”

“How, how did you do it?”

“I babysat him that night, and it was arranged that his brother was to spend the night at another of his friends. He never realized that it was a setup, but the boys house he was staying at, he had asked before he knew that I was babysitting his brother, hence the reason he just did not babysit, so his parents needed someone else, and he suggested me, and voila it was all set. It took a bit of work and digging, but it worked out perfectly. A week later I went and spent the night at their house and the three of us had a really good night, it was a good thing their parents weren't home. They did get caught last month though, and at first they were mad, but the little brother made it very well known that it was him that had started everything.”

“Oh. How many boys have you taken?”

“Five now, including him. It's nice to take a virgin, but it does take a long time. Most of the guys that I've been with are nearly as slutty as I am though, and they're usually a lot more fun.”

“Oh.”

“Don't worry Daddy, I'll make sure you enjoy it every bit as much as I do, have no fear there. At least I'm not huge yet.”

“No, but you're pretty big for thirteen, I wasn't as big as you are now 'til I was fifteen.”

“Thanks, I get a lot of exercise. Now, do you want to sleep in here with me or do you want to go sleep in your room?”

“I think I'll stay in here with you.”

“Okay, but this bed has a strict dress policy. Let me up and I'll get you your sleep attire.” Jacob giggled and hopped out of bed before Doug had a chance to say anything.

“Oh no Jacob, no diapers.” Doug said as soon as he saw Jacob coming out of his closet with a brand new package of the same diapers he wore, just in a larger size.

“You already said you wanted to sleep in my bed and this is what you have to wear, so roll onto your back so that I can get you ready for bed.”

“I think I'll just go sleep in my bed.” Doug said, making to get up.

“Oh no you won't, now lay back down Baby, I'll take care of everything.” Jacob said softly.

Doug was sick of fighting Jacob, he always seemed to win in the end, so just laid back. Deep in his mind though he had to admit that he was curious. As soon as he had submitted himself to the inevitable, Jacob came forth while opening the package and pulled out a diaper. In only a few seconds Doug was also diapered, just not so thickly as Jacob was.

“Why do you have diapers to fit me Baby?”

“Because I knew this day was coming. I bought them a few days ago and they were delivered yesterday, just in time.”

“What, that I'd want to wear a diaper? I don't really even want to, even if I was a little curious.”

“No, that you'd come to make love to me, and then I knew you'd do just about anything once you caved in. Don't worry Daddy, I have no intentions of taking advantage of it. You do however need to be a little more assertive at times instead of bottling it all up and getting more and more frustrated and then exploding like you did last week.”

“Huh!” Doug said in shock.

“Admit it Daddy, you never really gave me crap for doing what I was doing. You just kept letting it happen, getting more and more mad. Sure you gave me a talking to, but you never got truly mad at me. You actually scared me last week, I had no idea I'd pushed you that far or that hard, and that's just not good. I'm sorry for pushing you, yes, but in a way it was for the best. You always just bottle things up 'til you can't take it any more and then explode. In a way I was trying to make you blow up so that you could see what I was trying to tell you, because you weren't listening any other way, but you always just let people walk all over you and use you. Not one of the women that's come through our door has been here because they liked you, I think you know it now, they were using you for sex, because let's face it, you're pretty damn good in bed, and they liked the money you make.”

“How did you get to be so smart?”

“Sure wasn't from mom, that's for sure. You're smart too Daddy, only just in your field. I'm also smart, straight A's doesn't just happen you know, but even the teacher in my human psychology class says that I have a gift of talking to people that should be put to good use. He keeps telling me to go to school to become a therapist or something like that, but I don't think I really want to do that, not unless I can pretty much guarantee that I only have to work with guys. I don't know what I'll do yet though.”

“I had no idea you were taking a psychology course at school, they even teach that there?” Doug asked in surprise.

“Yeah, it's one of the electives I can take, and he was the only male teacher that was teaching anything remotely interesting, so I decided to give it a shot. It's supposed to prepare us for university level psychology courses or something like that. The course I really wanted to take was being taught by some ugly hag, so I definitely wasn't gonna go there.”

“What were you wanting to take?”

“Architecture.”

“Oh. Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?”

“I did, but when I told you that the class I was taking was being taught by someone I didn't like, you just said that it was my decision as to what I took, but that in life we often had to work with those we didn't like and that I may as well get used to it.”

“Ah, I remember that now, you just never mentioned what courses you were referring to. It's true though, you know that right. You can't possibly go your entire life evading women entirely, you're gonna have to learn to work with them, no matter what.”

“I know, but right now isn't the time I think, I have plenty of time to work passed all that crap in my past, but I still feel so bitter against them.”

“I understand, now, but if you really want to be in the architecture course, then I say you'd better get into it now before it's too late, because if you want to be able to get into a good school of architecture, then having the courses that your school provides will help you to get there. The very best architect I ever met was a woman, and it wasn't even because she was someone I was interested in, because believe me, I wasn't, but she was an amazing designer. Even if it's a woman, she might be able to teach you some stuff.”

“I'll think about it, but I do still want to stay in the psychology course too, he's helped me to understand a lot of my feelings as well.”

“So you're pretty much getting free therapy for what your mom and a couple other women have done to you?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you asked to talk to him after school to actually tell him?”

“Yes, and he's the school's therapist, not just the teacher, so it's perfect, because he'll never say anything, and he's told me the same thing, that I should slowly start working with women to try and learn that they're not all bad. The problem is, the few teachers I even still have that are female, I really hate, and it seems to be mutual.”

“Gee, could that be because of how you act in their classes?” Doug chuckled.

“Maybe, but I do try, really I do, I just can't help it.”

“Maybe you should try talking to them, tell them the reasons why you act the way you do, explain to them that you're trying, but that it's so hard. If you asked, I bet your therapist teacher would be there with you, and I'd even be there as well if you needed or wanted.”

“Maybe I should.” Jacob sighed, he knew that he could not keep hating all women, but it was all he knew now.

“Yes, you should. Now cuddle up to me Baby and let's get some sleep, we'll talk more in the morning.”

“Okay Daddy. I really do love you.”

“And I love you too Baby, night night.”

“Ni-night Daddy.”

A few minutes later they were sound asleep, curled right into each other, and there they stayed, cuddled up all night long. Doug never even woke once during the night to go pee, but he did pee, like he always did every night.

Chapter 3

“Mmm, good morning Daddy, you're wet, how did you sleep?” Jacob asked groggily as he came too, feeling his dads diaper, to see if he had peed in it.

“I slept better than I have in years. In fact since the last time you slept with me when you were eight years old and got scared by that thunder storm. How about you?”

“Come to think of it, that's the last time I slept all the way through the night without waking up at least once. It was so nice and cozy curled up to you all night long.”

“Yeah, it was. Should we get up and start the day then?”

“Nope, our day starts right where we are Daddy. Breakfast can wait 'til after dessert. Now, roll over onto your back and pull your legs up so that I can give you what you really need now.”

“Okay.” Doug said with a slightly shaky voice.

“It's okay Daddy, I promise to make you feel so good, you might even pass out.”

Doug said nothing further, for some strange reason he trusted Jacob far more than he trusted anyone else, and was going to let him do something that he had not allowed to be done since he was ten and his one attempt at anal sex. He pulled his legs up and back as soon as he was on his back, and Jacob moved into position as well. He pulled back his dads diaper in the rear first and dove in and started licking just the outside of his hairy ring.

“Yuck, hairs. We're definitely gonna have to take care of that later. I hate getting hairs in my teeth.” Jacob pulled out and pulled a hair from his mouth.

“What are you planning Baby?”

“You have a razor and I know how to use it, hence the reason I'm so nice and smooth.”

“Oh, I just thought you hadn't started growing any yet. I don't want you to shave me though, I prefer the hair.”

“Well, if you want me to lick your asshole again, you'll shave it, trust me, besides, I just don't understand the need for hair there. I wouldn't mind shaving your balls as well if you'd let me, and trim your bush a bit, but I won't shave you bare if you really don't want me to. As for me, well I don't want or need hair down there at all, so it's gone as soon as it comes in. I want to find something more permanent, but there's nothing that's good that I can find that I can afford.”

“We'll see. I do trim my bush, every so often, but I've never shaved my balls or asshole. There's never been a need to. Can you keep licking me though, that felt amazing, no one's ever done that for me before?” Doug asked softly.

“Good, I hoped it would.” Jacob grinned and went back inside and started licking again. This time he started probing the tight hole buried inside and soon he had the tip of his tongue buried inside. 

Doug started moaning once again, it just felt so nice. It was a different feeling to when Jacob had sucked his dick, or even when he made love to Jacob the night before, all of them great, just in different ways. Jacob took it real slow and tongued his daddy's hole gently for more than fifteen minutes, both of them enjoying this a great deal. Jacob was one of the rare people who could do nothing more than rim a boy for hours on end if given half the chance, he just loved it, well Doug was loving it too at the moment. Eventually Jacob had his entire tongue inside his dad, and was driving him mad with it, nothing had ever made him feel like this before, and he was almost pounding his fists on the bed as he moaned and panted and gasped and sighed. 

That was before Jacob added a finger into the mix though, because as soon as Jacob did slip a finger in, Doug did start pounding his fists on the bed, and his sex sounds increased nearly two fold. It also caused him to cum, untouched. Jacob had to smile, because he had hoped that he could do this to his dad, but some guys were not as sensitive as others down there, and only about half he could make cum just by tonguing them.

Doug was panting as if he had ran a marathon, yet Jacob did not stop, he just kept right on going, enjoying himself immensely. Doug never did come fully down from the incredible orgasm, it instead felt as if he just kept on cumming and cumming. His precum was flowing like a river, being soaked into his already wet diaper. But then Jacob added a second finger to go along with his tongue, and Doug very nearly passed out from forgetting to breath.

Jacob actually laughed as he was tongue fucking his dad, and those feelings even caused Doug to cry out even more. Never before had he known feelings like these, not even making love to Jacob last night had felt this good, and that had felt simply amazing. Still, not even touching himself in the least, Doug was building up to another mind bending orgasm, Jacob could feel it coming as well, and just kept right on going, slowly making tongue and finger love to his dad, until he could take it no longer and exploded.

As soon as Doug was mostly down from that last cum, Jacob changed tactics and position. He pulled his dads diaper back into normal position, poked a hole in the seat of it, and then pulled down the front. Once all that was achieved, he started sucking and fingering his loving daddy, and poor Doug was going into overdrive. Jacob started with only two fingers and worked his dad for not even ten minutes when he came again. Once down from that orgasm, Jacob added another finger and really started working his dad now.

For not even ten minutes Jacob did things with his fingers inside his dads ass that Doug had never imagined were even allowed by nature. He was certain that nothing was supposed to feel this good. But good it certainly felt, good times infinity if you had have gotten a clear answer from him had you asked the question. Still Jacob only had three fingers in his dad, until he came again, and then he added his fourth.

Doug's last cum had been very nearly dry and very nearly painful, and Doug was uncertain how much more he could take before he just passed out. Jacob knew though that his dad could go for at least another two or maybe even three orgasms before he had to worry about that, he had done this to enough men to know most of their limits. Jacob just kept right on fingering his dad though, giving him every bit of pleasure that he could manage to give to him, and he was enjoying making his dad make those sounds. He had already almost cum three times just from the sounds, but had miraculously been able to hold off.

Not even five minutes after starting with four fingers though was all Doug could take, and exploded, this one being completely dry, there had not even been any precum this last round, so Jacob had known it would be dry. Once Doug started coming down again, Jacob changed positions once again.

Moving up, because with his other hand Jacob had already prepared the front of his diaper, Jacob aimed his steely hard dick toward heaven. He centered on the hole in his dads diaper, and then went inside, and already he could feel the amazing heat. And then he slipped in. He had never had a virgin adult before, they had all been sluts when he had them, and his dad was very much a virgin, because more than twenty years with having nothing inside him had made him every bit as tight as if he was a real virgin. Jacob loved the feeling inside his dad, he was still nice and tight, yet was loose enough to be able to make love to him and not hurt him in the least, and he was so hot and wet inside. 

It took only thirty seconds, and he had not even started thrusting yet, for Jacob to have his first orgasm inside his dad. It just felt so good, and he was so close already that he just could not stop it from happening. It did not matter though, Jacob had at least three more good strong orgasms in him before he had to stop.

Doug had felt the insertion, felt Jacob bottom out and pause, and then felt his son cum deep inside him, and he had to admit that this felt so good, even better than the preparation had. He loved watching as Jacob came, because he had not cum at the same time with having cum only a minute before, so he was able to watch his baby enter heaven, if only for a moment. 

As soon as Jacob came down, he reached up and pressed his lips to his dads, offering his tongue, an offer Doug gladly accepted, and as he made love to his dad slowly, they kissed every bit as tenderly. For more than ten minutes Jacob slowly thrust into his dad, making slow love to him, to show him what true love truly felt like, and Doug loved it. Never before had he felt anything so loving, and considering just what they had done the night before, that was saying a lot.

Jacob was working up to another great cum, not even ten minutes later, and Doug felt that he was going to cum at the same time as well, so it was no surprise that when Jacob did go off, so did Doug. They were both panting heavily now, and Doug was even on the verge of telling Jacob that he could go for no longer, but Jacob started thrusting, and the comment died on Doug's lips before he could say it, forgetting entirely of being too tired to continue.

This time they lasted fifteen minutes, both were holding on as much as they could, trying to make it last, because they were both aware that they could not go on for any more after this one, but it came at a price, they were both nearly passing out from holding their breath, yet they were still kissing.

With a yell from both, they came at the same time, and that was it, they both slumped down, Doug did pass out, and Jacob very nearly did as well. Jacob did manage to stay awake though, only just, and when his body did finally agree to move, he got up on very shaky legs and went to his closet. Once there, he grabbed everything he would need, and went back to his bed. Once there, he removed his soggy ruined diapers and double diapered himself, and then poked more holes in his dads only lightly wet diaper and double diapered him as well.

Once they were both well diapered, Jacob covered his dad up so that he could get the rest he needed, and then headed to the kitchen to get the breakfast made that they both needed. Jacob only took half an hour to make breakfast, but when he took the food into the bedroom, Doug was still passed out cold. So Jacob set the tray down and gently woke his dad up.

“Wakey wakey Daddy, it's time for breakfast.” He said once his dads eyes opened.

“Huh, that wasn't just a great dream, was it?”

“Oh, it was a dream alright, a dream come true, for both of us I think.” Jacob smiled.

“Oh yeah.” Doug sighed deeply.

“Good. Now, I have a nice big breakfast here for us. Sit up so that we can eat.” Jacob said, pointing at the tray of food.

There was easily more than twice the amount that they would normally eat, but was probably not as much as they currently needed. Jacob had just put it all on one large platter and had two forks so that they could both eat, as well he had just grabbed the entire jug of milk and one glass for them to share. Once they were all set to eat, they both dug in with a voracious appetite and ate every crumb of food on the tray, and it was Doug that probably ate the larger portion of it.

“That was good Baby, I dare say I really needed that. Now come here, I want a kiss and a cuddle.” Doug said, pushing the tray away from them.

Jacob said nothing, just went in and kissed his daddy like so few boys get to kiss their daddies, and they had their arms wrapped tightly around each other. They kissed for almost ten minutes, both of them with tears in their eyes when they pulled apart.

“I don't know what I did to deserve you Baby, but what we shared last night and this morning was definitely the most loved and fulfilled I've ever been in my entire life. What we've shared here though is so illegal that I'd end up in prison for the rest of my life, yet I couldn't stop it now, even if I wanted to.”

“Good Daddy, I'm glad that I helped to give you what you really needed. So, how much of a bust was it last night with what's her name?”

“Total. She practically demanded that I go down on her and I stayed there for probably half an hour, doing everything I could to pleasure her, and I even made her cum, but then when it was my turn, she refused to let me unload in her mouth or on her face. She didn't suck very well at all, and I could tell it wasn't what she wanted to be doing. Finally after getting no pleasure from that, I tried to fuck her, and yeah, let's just say it was a no go. I cried all the way home, knowing what it meant, that you were right, and that I could never be satisfied with anyone else. I took an extra ten minutes drive, just to calm down, and then I walked in, expecting to hear an I told you so speech and found you weren't still up. I ended up crying again before coming up to your room, because I realized I was thinking about tapping that hot little ass of yours, and to tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure how I ended up in your room and doing what we did.”

“Yeah, I expected that, sorry. I've known for a while that you were a lot more gay than you were straight, and I was wondering when you'd realize it as well. From what I hear though, almost no girls will allow you to cum in their mouths or on their faces, they have to have something serious in return to even fathom it, and it's usually a lot of money. I suppose there's a few real good sluts who like it as well, but I've never heard of any from any of the guys I've done. I'm glad that you finally realized what and who you wanted and needed though, but it was only a matter of time. We're so much alike, how can we not be compatible really. As for your ending up in here and not knowing how, your heart finally told your head to fuck off and led you to where it knew it needed to be. Sorry about the swear word, but it's true, and you know it.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right, and I'll forgive that one swear word. Granted, I suppose during sex it's gonna happen.” Doug chuckled.

“Yeah, I'm normally quite vocal during sex, and dirty words are more often than not spilling out of my mouth. The only way to stop it's to have something stuffed in there instead. Even then I'm usually moaning up a storm.” Jacob giggled.

“We're the same there. You have any idea how difficult it is to try and be quiet when you're in the house and I'm trying to have some fun when you're as vocal as I am.”

“Yeah, trust me I do, or you'd have caught me years ago having fun with my friends when they stayed the night. More often than not though, one or both of us had to stuff a sock or something into our mouths. I finally just bought a couple gags, just because.”

“Yeah, been there, done that too, but now I guess we don't have to worry, since it'll just be the two of us and it won't matter if we're a little noisy.”

“Yeah, about that. Would you be upset if I still fucked around with a few of my friends?”

“Yeah, I think at least a little bit anyway. Can we at least spend some quality time together for a bit first?”

“Sure. I know that you're also a lot more used to adults, and I'm not exactly big, so if you wanted to go out and have some fun with an adult, I wouldn't have a problem with it either. We both know that we're together for life, no questions, and when we're ready for it, I'd really like to have the chance to have a few friends over, I'll miss them. I'm used to having sex at least once a day, and most of the time with at least two guys, so while you'll definitely be able to help me out, I think you'll wear out a lot faster than I will.”

“All that's true, just give me a few days to enjoy you first though, okay, and then we'll talk more.”

“Okay, and when you're ready, I bet Matty would love to come and join us for some real fun.”

“No, absolutely not, it can't happen Jacob. What we're already doing is beyond insane, but to bring another boy that's seriously illegal into the mix is insanity at best.”

“Trust me Daddy.”

“Would you quit saying that, it drives me nuts, because every time you say that, I end up doing something I know to be very wrong.”

“Nope, not gonna happen, because even though you know it's wrong, really it isn't. Just because some uptight bureaucrat who hasn't had sex in thirty or more years thinks that sex is bad, doesn't mean that that's how everyone else feels. For some stupid reason adults seem to have this belief that kids can't possibly be sexual or want sex, yeah, like that's the truth or what. I was eight when I started, and I certainly was never molested or something stupid like that, which is what they all believe, that a child who knows sex had to have been molested. You and I both know it's bull, and we both know that kids enjoy sex, even if they don't know what it is at the time. How many kids have you seen playing pocket pool in the mall, and most of them are like three and four years old, that's sex, they enjoy playing with their little boners, and if given the chance, they do play with other little boys, and they enjoy that too. To all those who think that's not sex, they need to get their heads outta their butts, because just because the kids have no idea that it's sex, doesn't mean that it isn't. It might be considered innocent playing, but if left to go on, trust me, they start enjoying it, craving it, because that's how I started. You did too, didn't you?”

“Yes. I know that everything you say is true, and you're right, far too many adults have forgotten what it's like to be a kid, what they did as a kid, but that still doesn't make it right to make love to ones own son or his best friend, no matter how long they've been having sex.”

“Whatever, when you're ready, Matty will enjoy getting to play with you as well, and before too long, you'll be asking for it too, trust me.”

“I really wish you'd stop being so cocky.”

“If I had anything left to give you, I'd show you cocky, but maybe in a couple hours.” Jacob grinned cheekily.

“Brat.”

“Thanks.”

“By the way, why do you have me double diapered anyway?”

“Because we're staying in today, and I wanted you to find out the reason why I really love diapers. We're gonna lay back and relax and enjoy each others company, watching movies and cuddling, eating and drinking junk food and peeing our diapers like little babies.”

“Oh, okay, I guess so.” Doug said a little warily.

“You'll be okay, trust me, I think you'll love it.”

“Humph, I really wish you'd quit saying that.”

“You'll be fine.” Jacob chuckled.

For the rest of the day though, they did lay back and relax and watch movies, they ate and drank all sorts of junk foods, cuddled up and peed their diapers. By the end of the day, Doug had to admit that the diapers had been nice, because he never had to get up, other than to get more snacks or make lunch and dinner. They did go for a much needed diaper change though right before dinner, and they laid down and sucked each other to a very satisfying pair of orgasms a piece.

The next day and then the following week went by in a haze of sex and school and work for the two of them. Jacob pulled Matty aside Monday morning and gave him the brief version of what had happened lately and how happy he was. To say Matty was hard would be an understatement, and the boys ended up finding a quiet room somewhere to suck each other a couple times. 

Doug was noted the entire week by his co workers to almost appear to be walking on a cloud, he was so happy. He had had more sex that week than he had had in almost five years, and he realized how much he had really truly missed having sex. This was not just sex though, it was mind bending, absolutely amazing sex, but even then, it was not just sex. It was all about love, true love, amazing love, and he felt amazing for it.

Monday afternoon when Jacob told Doug that he and Matty had had to suck each other, he was a little saddened, but did understand that Jacob was a very healthy horny teen boy and did need more release than he did, but did ask Jacob to curb it as much as possible. It turned out that Jacob did curb it, but to only one mind blowing orgasm a day from his best friend in the world, and he reciprocated. They were of course more used to once at school and then when they got home from school, as well the fact that more often than not they also had others with them. Occasionally they did go off on their own, but that was rare. Lately though Matty had had to go off on his own much more often than he was used to or cared to, and a few of their other friends were missing Jacob as well.

“Daddy, Matty's gonna come spend the night tomorrow night, okay!” Jacob told his dad Thursday evening as they were eating dinner.

“Oh, okay, I guess so. You boys can go ahead and just use your room, I'll be fine.”

“We talked about this yesterday Daddy, you have to understand that I do still have my friends, and we're used to playing with each other. You're lucky that it's just him, we wanted to make it five others as well, but for the first time with you knowing what was going to be happening, and after we've made love to each other so, I knew I had to take it easy. I know you feel a little jealous, and while I do feel flattered that you're jealous for me, you really shouldn't be. I love only you with all my heart, but I do love Matty as well. He's my best friend in the world, we're a lot alike, we've been there for each other through thick and thin, and there's nothing, and I do mean nothing that we don't know about each other. We trust each other completely and totally with everything we have, we'd both step in front of a bullet to save the other, and no matter what the two of us share, I can't stop loving him like I do, and how we've come to love each other. We've never been nor never will be boyfriends, we talked about that before, we both decided that we wanted others for that role, that we needed to just stay really close friends, just friends with benefits.”

“You told him about us even?”

“Yes Daddy, like I said, there's nothing we don't know about each other, nothing. We tell each other everything, we've never had a secret in our lives from each other. When I figured out that I loved diapers, I told him, he laughed at me and called me a weirdo, and then asked me to diaper him too, because he wanted to try it. I called him a weirdo and then diapered him, and then we fucked each other silly. He'd never tell, no matter what anyone did to him to make him tell, just like I'd never tell his secrets. Trust me, there's things about him you have no idea about, things that I know but would never tell.”

“I'm glad that you have such a friend, so few get to have a friend like you have together. I know I shouldn't be jealous, it's a horrible emotion really, but I just can't help it.”

“I know Daddy, but I'll help you with that as best I can, because no matter what, no matter what Matty and I do together, it's always you that I'll be holding in the end. Same as when you finally want an adult to fuck you, because eventually you'll want it, I'll let you go, and then when you come back we'll hold and love each other.”

“How could you know that though, maybe you're all I'll ever need?”

“I just do. No gay guy could be fully satisfied with my small dick, I still have to grow a whole bunch more. Maybe once I'm older and less horny, I won't need to go off with Matty and the others, well as much. And maybe once I'm bigger you won't have to go out and find something to really fill you up the way you deserve, but that's gonna be years away. And maybe, just maybe we can do it all together.”

“You're talking an orgy?”

“Oh yeah. There's more than a few guys that Matty and I've found that would love to fuck you just as much as they'd love to fuck us, maybe soon we can set it all up and have a real fun weekend.”

“We'll talk about that more later.” Doug said, attempting to forestall the inevitable, and making sure he did not allow Jacob to say trust me again, because he knew that it was pointless once he said that.

“Okay.” Jacob said happily.

That evening they went to bed early and made love to each other twice, Doug saying that he needed to be tided over for the weekend, because he would not get any until Sunday. If only he knew what was about to happen, maybe he would have saved it instead. Then again, if he had known, he would have attempted to stop it, hence the reason Jacob was working it the way he was.

“Finally, I so can't wait to get your dads cock up my hot little baby boy pussy. Let's go get diapered so that we're nice and soggy when he gets home.” Matty said happily as soon as they walked in the door to Jacob's house Friday after school.

“You got it Baby.” Jacob said happily. He had had gym class, so he had not worn a diaper to school today, something he hated, and was seriously thinking of axing gym altogether so that he could wear diapers to school every day.

They headed to the bedroom and diapered each other, and even though they were both very hard and very horny, they did nothing to take care of it, because they were waiting until Doug got home. Instead, they headed to the kitchen and got themselves a nice big drink, so that they could wet their diapers even more than they already had, because they had held it for the last couple hours, so that they could do so. They then headed to the living room and sat back and relaxed for a bit while watching TV.

They made dinner together when it was almost time for Doug to come home, and as soon as he walked in the door, Jacob dragged him, by himself, to his bedroom, so that he could diaper his daddy. At first Doug fought it, but gave in when he realized that he really did want a diaper, and besides, his bladder was very full. Once Jacob had him nice and thickly diapered, Doug let his bladder go and filled his diaper up nicely.

“There you go Daddy, just a nice big baby, just like the other two here are, now we're all the same. Dinner should be on the table by now, so let's go eat.”

“Thanks Baby, I appreciate it.” Doug smiled warmly.

They went and sat down to a good dinner, and then all three of them helped to clean it all up.

“Okay Daddy, now that dinner's all done with, it's time to go to bed.” Jacob said.

“Wow, you boys must be real horny, I figured you would've played when you got home, but go have your fun, I'll just go watch TV 'til I'm ready to go to bed.”

“We are, and so are you, I know it, but you misunderstood me. We're all going to bed, now come on, no arguments.”

“No Baby, we can't.”

“I thought I said no arguments. Now come on, I know you want to try this, and I know Matty definitely wants this. What's about to happen here tonight has nothing to do with love, although I love both of you, just in different ways. No, this is going to be about raw sex, and I know you enjoy that just like every other guy every so often, so come and enjoy, I guarantee you will.”

“Yeah, come on Doug, let it all go and we'll make you the happiest man on the planet.” Matty added.

“I'm already the happiest man on the planet getting to love Jacob the way I do.”

“While that may be true, there's things that you won't do to him while you're making love to him that you'd do to someone that you're just fucking so that you both feel good. To make love is the best there is, Jacob taught me that, but raw sex can be just as fun.” Matty said softly.

“Like what?”

“Like tie him down, gag and blindfold him, and fuck him roughly 'til you can't possibly fill him any more. Granted, that's not what's in store for tonight, but maybe another night.” Matty grinned.

“You're right, I'd never do that while making love to anyone, but I guess when just having sex it'd be okay.” Doug had to admit.

“Exactly.” Both boys said.

“Now Daddy, to your room, where we'll take you to new and unknown heights.” Jacob said softly.

“I don't think it could get any better than you've been showing me. I can't believe my thirteen year old son is teaching me things about love I had no clue about before.”

“Oh, you really have no idea at all, do you. What I can do to you you haven't even started to see yet.”

“Oh.” Was about all Doug could say, but he did accept the boys grabbing a hand each and leading him up to his bedroom, where they told him to lay on the bed.

Once laid out the way the boys wanted him to be, they got to work on him. Jacob poked a hole in the front of Doug's diaper and fished out his nice big dick and started sucking it gently, while Matty went and offered his mouth in a nice kiss. All the while, both boys had fingers busy inside their own diapers, probing their little boy holes, getting them nice and open, but neither used any lube, because the lube they had did not taste good, and Doug was going to find out what rimming was all about from the other side of the coin, because as of yet, he had not reciprocated and licked Jacob's hot steamy hole.

As soon as the boys were ready, they looked to each other and nodded, and then hopped up. Matty finally got a good look at the dick he had been hoping to see for years and he sighed deeply. It was agreed upon that Jacob would suck Doug, but Matty got to have the first ride on his dick, but Jacob was going to be the first ass to christen his dads tongue. Matty poked a hole in his diaper while Jacob just pulled his aside, and then they both straddled Doug and sat down. Matty taking Doug inside fully and easily, just the same as Jacob did. At first Doug had no idea what was happening, until Jacob's hot little ass hole was pressed right to his lips and he started gyrating his hips to encourage his dad a little.

It took a few seconds, but eventually Doug did stick out his tongue, and tasted his son. He had never licked an asshole before, and even though he had had it done to him, he had still felt that it was nasty. What it was though, once he got into it, was so far from nasty that it was not even on the same scale. He found that he quite enjoyed it, and enjoyed hearing Jacob moan the way he was. 

Once both boys were down and comfortable and working together on Doug, they leaned forward and started kissing each other deeply. Together they had enjoyed this very same position a great many times, sometimes on other boys, sometimes on older teens, and more often on a willing man. They never tired of this position and could go for days doing just this they figured, although they did know that it was impossible, but they would love nothing more than to give it a try.

Doug was the first to cum some ten minutes later, and it caused Matty to go off as well, but Jacob had managed to hold his in, although he knew he was not likely to last through penetration. As soon as he came down, he thought that the boys were done, because they both hopped off, he had no idea that they were nowhere near done with him though, for all they did was to trade places. 

Jacob, now with a nice sloppy hole, slid down on his dads dick and started raising and lowering himself far quicker than he had ever done before, really fucking himself on his dads dick. 

Matty sat his sloppy cummy hole right onto Doug's mouth, and Doug enjoyed tasting his load in such a manner, and this time being less reluctant than he had been at first, he really got into it and gave Matty a very good rim job, giving it with gusto.

Jacob had been correct though, he had not been able to hold on for long, and only a few seconds after starting, he came, but he never stopped, he just kept on going. Jacob's orgasm very nearly caused Doug to explode again, the only reason he had not, was because he had just cum seconds before, and he could not possibly fire that rapidly, although the boys sure were trying their hardest to make it happen.

Once again though the boys reached forward and kissed each other as they rode Doug. Matty was grinding his ass on Doug's face, really enjoying the nice rim job, all while Jacob was nearly slamming his hips up and down in a feverish pace, already his thigh and ass muscles were killing him from the effort, probably the very reason he had such an incredible ass, and his thighs were so toned. Mind you, every part of both boys were very well toned, even though they did not workout in the normal fashion, but they sure did work out hard, every pun intended of course.

Doug was moaning and grunting, sighing and panting almost non stop, the vibrations going all the way through Matty, thus causing him to be rising just as fast toward the same orgasm the other two were crashing into. This act took only five minutes to reach its crescendo before they all crashed down in orgasm number two, and yet they still did not stop.

They did however trade places again and took up position again, this time taking opposite paces, Jacob going nice and slow on his dads face and Matty going nice and fast and hard on his dick. Once again they kissed deeply, and Doug was starting to get seriously close to just passing out. He loved the position, but being buried in the boys' very tasty and sloppy assholes was causing him to get seriously low on oxygen, not to mention the near overload in sex. Never before had he gone for so long without any rest at all, even if he and Jacob had done it nearly as much, they had at least taken short breaks between sessions.

Doug though was tortured sexually three more times, and he had not passed out once, even though he had no idea how it was possible for him to stay awake. His previous two loads had been dry and painful, he loved and hated it, all at the same time. Finally after his sixth cum in rapid succession though he slumped down and his dick went totally soft, signaling to the boys that their fun was at least temporarily done.

“That was so awesome.” Matty sighed.

“Oh yeah, it was.” Jacob agreed. Doug just grunted.

“I'm not ready to stop yet though. Wanna suck and fist each other for a bit while your dad comes down?” Matty asked brightly.

“My god, you two can keep going after all that?” Doug asked in more than a little bit of a raspy voice.

“Oh yeah. Our longest session to date was four and a half hours, and we didn't stop for more than a few seconds at any time. It was awesome. We've only been going a little more than an hour, so we're still good, even if both our thighs and bums are hurting from all the riding.” Jacob said happily and Matty nodded.

“Wow, well have fun, and if you don't mind, I'll just watch.”

“We weren't going anywhere, and we weren't letting you either, so enjoy the show. We'll take our diapers off though so that you get a better show, not that they're really doing their intended job anymore, all three of our diapers are completely ruined.” Jacob chuckled.

“No kidding. I do have to go pee, so could you diaper me up again please?” Doug asked hopefully.

“Sure thing.” Jacob said and grabbed the pack of diapers that was still by the bed and quickly changed his dads diaper.

As soon as they were all ready to go again, both boys having stripped out of their diapers as well, the boys got down to a nice sixty nine and fist session. Doug had never seen anyone fist anyone, except on video, and he had certainly never had it done to him, so was more than a little amazed that the boys could so easily fist each other, and so deeply as well.

The boys though were enjoying themselves so much at the moment that they almost totally forgot that Doug was there. They loved doing this to each other, and had in fact done so for more than an hour before, sucking four good loads from each other, except before they could actually shoot, in which case they were still dry. For almost an hour Doug watched as the two boys lovingly sucked and fisted each other, and shocked beyond belief, but he was hard again inside his nice soggy diaper.

“Wow, that was incredible boys.” Doug said when they finally fell apart and sighed deeply.

“Yeah, it was.” They both sighed.

“Doesn't that hurt though?”

“Not once you're used to it. The first time I made love to you I could have slipped my hand inside you, I was almost able to, and only a few minutes more of working you would've been all it took. Granted you're a lot larger than we are, so you'd be able to take my fist a lot easier than I'd be able to take yours. With that being said however, I'm reasonably certain I could still take yours with next to no pain at all. The first time we fisted each other though, now man did that ever hurt, we were both crying, but we both admitted that we really wanted it, and that we wouldn't stop 'til we could take it all, and we were sucking each other at the time too. It took almost half an hour for us to be able to get inside, and I know that when Matty slipped into me it burned like nothing ever had before. We both tore a bit, and we had to apply cream to each other for days. Even you asked me if I was alright those few days because of how I was walking. I think I told you I'd just had diarrhea and it was a little tender, and you bought it. Granted, that's because every time it happens to me it does end up burning, but diaper rash cream really is great.”

“I remember that actually, I remember it looked like you had a baseball bat shoved up your ass the way you were walking. I had no idea I was nearly correct, and that it was a hand instead. Had I've seen both you and Matty walking like that though, and knowing at least a little of the pain anal sex can cause, I would've questioned you.”

“Hence the reason we were never together around either of our parents for a few days, since Matty's parents had already started to get suspicious of our activities.”

“And do they know now?”

“They've never asked outright, but I know they know.” Matty answered.

“Oh, your parents always seemed the type that hated most anyone that wasn't the same as them.”

“That they are. We don't really talk a lot any more, they don't understand me, and I don't particularly care for them either.”

“Yet they still allow you to have friends over and stuff like that?”

“I don't really ask to tell you the truth. Pretty much by the age of ten, they ignored what I did as long as it didn't directly interfere with what they were doing. I moved into the basement of the house, I have my own entrance, I fixed it all up, and we hardly see each other any more. About the only time we do is when we cross paths when I go to get food and stuff like that.”

“Oh. Why didn't you boys ever tell me any of this?”

“It wasn't any of your business really. You didn't need to know, you didn't want to know, and the way it was was working just fine. In fact in a lot of ways it was great.” Jacob answered softly.

“But you should have told me at least.”

“Yeah, but then we'd have had to tell you the reason that he was pretty much banished from the house, and at the time, I wasn't ready to tell you, even if I did know about you already. After that, it was just the way it was, so there was no point in bringing it up. Really, unless anything changes, there's no reason to change anything. In fact, Matty's happier now than he used to be, it's like living on his own, without having to pay for anything.”

“Okay, I guess I can understand that. If you ever need anything though Matty, you just ask me, okay.”

“Thanks, but my parents do still make sure I have everything I need. I guess they see it as I'm still their son, no matter what or who I like, and that they do still legally have to care for me. It's either that or it's too expensive to do anything else with me, especially if they don't want bad publicity.”

“Possibly, but maybe they do still love you, but are having a hard time adjusting to your chosen lifestyle.”

“I didn't choose to be gay, I just enjoy it.” Matty said defensively.

“I never said you chose to be gay, but you did choose your lifestyle. You do enjoy it, and from some of the stories I've heard, you enjoy it a great deal, and a great deal more than most get to. Face it, you boys are pretty much sluts, and you're taking me down with you.”

“I sure didn't hear you complaining a little while ago.” Jacob grinned.

“Might that have been because you boys were practically suffocating me, I couldn't talk, even if I'd wanted to.”

“Yeah, that could have had something to do with it I suppose, but if you really didn't want to do it, you would have said no.”

“Actually, I believe I did.”

“Oh right, you might have. Oh well, you would have pushed us off then.” Jacob giggled.

“Besides, you enjoyed every second of it.” Matty added.

“Fuck yeah.” Doug sighed.

“Good. Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm ready for round three.” Jacob said.

“Another round, how the hell can you want more after all that you boys have done?” Doug asked in amazement.

“Easy, and this time I'm not talking about Matty or I. Actually, I guess, in a way I am.” Jacob giggled again.

“Slut.” Doug chuckled.

“You know it.” Jacob mock bowed from where he was sitting.

“What did you have in mind Baby?” Matty asked.

“Daddy, go ahead and lay down, I want first go, and you'll know what to do as soon as I'm in place Matty.” Jacob grinned, leaving it up to both the others imaginations, but Matty did know what Jacob was after.

Doug laid down and Jacob poked a hole in his diaper, pulled out his still nice hard dick, and then just sat right down on it, impaling himself fully. Doug moaned lowly. But then Jacob laid forward and pressed his lips to his dads and Matty got into place and pushed his nice erection into Jacob's ass as well, and Doug groaned deeply into Jacob's mouth.

Jacob took up the job of moving for all of them, because Matty had stayed just above Jacob, making sure his dick was far enough in to not come back out easily, but out far enough for Jacob to be able to thrust himself back and forth on the two of them with ease. And still Jacob kept his and his daddy's lips locked in a deep and passionate kiss. Now this had been what he was after. There were so few things that he enjoyed more than having two dicks in his ass, and Doug was starting to see why Jacob had wanted a third with them, because he was enjoying this as well.

Fifteen minutes was how long it took for them to all cum this time. The boys were getting well worn out, there were no doubts there, sex was very tiring after all, and Doug was also not exactly young and could not keep going like the boys could. Not one of them spilled any seed though, they were all as dry as a preteen.

“Fuck, that was amazing.”

“And it's not over yet. You think I'm gonna let Jacob get the only double stuffing of the night, hell no.” Matty said, pulling out and pulling his best friend off his dads dick, and then hopping on himself.

“Ooooooooooh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Doug groaned out.

Jacob just giggled, but got back up and mounted his best friend in the same manner and allowed Matty to do all the work this time. They all knew that this was going to be the last session of the night, because there was no way they could go on for more. Doug was hoping that he would not pass out. The boys were hoping he would. To that end, they of course worked Doug as best they knew how, and they knew all the best ways too, to make him climb slow and long to his final orgasm of the night, making sure that it was the most powerful of the day. Twenty five minutes, Doug cried out as it felt like he was pouring molten lava out his dick it burned so much, yet nothing came out. And he passed out.

“Now that's what I'm talking about.” Jacob sighed as he pulled out and flopped down on the bed.

“For sure. That was awesome. I knew your dads dick was gonna be good, since you already have such a nice dick yourself.”

“Yeah, well if your dad wasn't such a dickhead, I wouldn't mind sampling his either, he must have a good piece of meat in his pants, but you said you've never even seen it before.”

“Yeah too bad too. Maybe we should just rape him and make him see the light.” Matty laughed.

“Might not be such a bad idea. Well, we better get diapered up and get Daddy diapered back up as well, or we're gonna pass out too and the mess will be horrible in the morning.”

“Yeah, we'd better.”

They got out of bed and grabbed their diapers, diapered each other, and then poked more holes in Doug's diaper and added a second to his. They then crawled into bed, pulling up the covers as they did, Jacob cuddled up to Doug, and then Matty was cuddled up to Jacob. They all slept soundly all the night through, none of them hardly moving any at all. 

Chapter 4

When Doug woke the following morning, a good two hours after his normal waking time, he heard the boys talking softly beside him.

“Mmm, morning boys. How long have you been awake for?”

“Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. Did you have a good sleep?” Jacob asked.

“Oh yeah. I can't remember the last time I slept so late, and it wasn't even late when we went to bed. I can't believe what you boys did to me last night, it was simply amazing.”

“You're welcome.” They both said with large smiles.

“I'm pretty sure I don't have to ask, but do either one of you want to go get some breakfast?”

“You're right, you don't have to ask.” Jacob giggled.

“Thought not. Well, I have no desire to cook, and it's Saturday morning, so what say we head to the brunch buffet at the hotel and stuff ourselves silly?”

“I could live with that.” Jacob said happily. He loved going there, Saturday morning the restaurant there did a buffet lunch like no one else, it was sickeningly expensive, but was amazingly tasty, and they had so much food.

“I could too. Can't tell you the last time I did something like that.” Matty said.

“Good. Let's get these soggy diapers removed and hop into the shower for a quick cleaning, and then we'll head out right away.”

“Okay.” Both boys said excitedly.

They all removed someone elses diaper and then they went and crammed themselves into the shower in the master bathroom and cleaned up quickly, and then dried off and headed back to the bedroom. The boys went to diaper each other, but Doug told them they should not.

“Why shouldn't we? What else are we gonna go do?”

“Well, nothing that I know of, but you boys shouldn't wear diapers out of the house like that.”

“We always do, and a grand total of two people have said anything, and both of them were diaper lovers as well. No one else ever notices, and if they do, they never say anything. You'll get to wear a diaper as well, so don't worry.” Jacob said.

“I wasn't jealous of you boys getting to wear diapers and I couldn't. I think you know by now that I like them, and if I wanted to, I'd wear them wherever I liked, but why take the chance of others noticing?”

“Because, we've had a lot of fun with the ones who have noticed. I don't know if you know this or not, but a great deal of the male diaper lovers out there are gay too, and well, you get the picture.”

“Oh. But what if another kid you know sees and makes fun of you and lets it out at your school?”

“It's almost happened a couple times, now they're really good friends, if you catch my drift.” Matty giggled.

“Huh, how did you make them not tell and become friends with you?”

“Because, those who notice usually like diapers as well and know what to look for. Well, these guys didn't see our diapers, but noticed that we might be diapered. I caught one boy looking at Matty's ass, and I walked up to him and whispered into his ear that it was a mighty fine ass huh, and he blushed and spluttered, it was so awesome. Finally he admitted that yes, it was a hot ass for sure, but looked almost padded, like he was diapered. I asked him if that would bother him, and he said probably not as much as it should. I asked him if he wanted to fuck him, and he said yes, so we invited him to Matty's that afternoon and we diapered and fucked him, he's a lot of fun. He's a year older than we are. The other boy saw me in shorts and I caught him checking out my rather exaggerated bulge and Matty went and reeled him in, and pretty much the same thing happened.”

“Oh. So you actually like to wear diapers in order to possibly get others like you then?”

“Yep, that pretty much sums it up. So, come on, let us diaper you as well, and maybe we can find you a hot man that'd like to fuck the three of us silly.” Jacob grinned evilly.

“I'm not so sure of this.” Doug said as Matty was pushing him back onto the bed to be diapered.

“You'll be fine, trust us.” Jacob whispered.

Quickly Doug was diapered, and then they all got dressed. Doug twisted and turned, checking to make sure you could not see his diaper, and he was reasonably satisfied, but did say that he could tell he was diapered, and he could hear the crinkling. The boys agreed that it sounded hot. As soon as they were all ready, they headed out and hit the hotel restaurant and were seated in just a few minutes. They all went up and dished up their first course, and then headed back to their table.

“So Jacob, I trust that no secrets means that Matty knows about your mom and the problems you've had with other women?”

“Yeah, of course. He helped me out a lot back then.”

“Good. So, have you thought more about what we talked about last weekend then, about your going into the architecture course at school?”

“Yeah, and I've talked to the teacher of my psychology course about it too, and he's agreed to hold a meeting with the teacher of that course, the principle and the other female teachers I have. I didn't want that many people there, but he told me that it'd go a long way in helping them to understand me, and understanding is key. If they know the reason why I'm the way I am, then they might not be quite so hard on me. I don't even know why they act the way they do though, really, I don't do anything to make them hate me, I do all my work, I hand in every project and essay they ever give me, I do all my work perfectly, and I ace every test.”

“It might be the contempt in your voice every time you do have to talk to them.” Matty pointed out.

“More than likely true.” Doug said.

“Possibly, but it's not like I try to do it, it just comes out that way. Anyway, he agreed to hold the meeting, but only on one condition, that I did not axe his class in the process, because he says that I need that course, that I'm too good to pass it up, and that he'll get me out of PE instead, because like I told him, I don't need the pitiful amount of exercise they manage to give me. Mind you, he has no idea how I get all my exercise.”

“And you agreed to that then?”

“Yeah, I told him I didn't really want to leave his class, but if it had been a choice between the two, that I'd rather take the architecture course, because it was more in line with what I wanted to do.”

“And what did he have to say to that?” Doug asked curiously.

“That to follow ones own heart could only lead to happiness, but to never give up something that is good for you just to chase your dreams, because then that leads to failure and misery.”

“Sounds like a smart man.” Doug smiled.

“Yeah, it took me a day or two to really understand what he meant by it, but I knew what he was saying.”

“And how did you come to that understanding?”

“Now you're sounding like him when we had a meeting after school and I told him that I finally understood what he meant by it.”

“Yeah, well I've had to talk to my fair share of therapists.” Doug shrugged.

“Yeah, I remember you going to see one for a while after mom ditched us.”

“Yeah, it was more than a little hard on me, but I had no idea it was so hard on you.” 

“Are you kidding, that was the best day of my life 'til then. Remember, she hated me, I was nothing to her.”

“Good point. Anyway, what was your answer?”

“I realized that I needed his course, because I was learning a great deal of how and why I felt the way I did, therefore it was good for me, as well I was learning a great deal about the human psyche and how to read it.”

“Good. So, I take it then that you didn't want or need me to come then?”

“Nah, that's okay. I don't want to pull you from work for something like this, I can do it alone. It's not like it'll be hard to do. The meeting's Monday right after school, and I knew you'd need more than just the two days notice to arrange it, because we arranged everything Thursday morning.”

“Yeah, you're more than capable of taking care of it on your own, but I would've arranged it no problem. I have so much vacation and personal time banked that it's not even funny, so I can take the time almost any time I want. Short notice, especially right now isn't a big deal, since we're pretty slow.”

“Oh, well too late now. Why don't you take a vacation, you haven't taken one that I can remember?”

“Never felt like it before. I have no interest in traveling, we live in one of the nicest areas in the world, planes scare the shit out of me, I hate driving, I don't like boats, and I can't imagine I'd like trains any better. So, no point.”

“Except to take a break and do something fun.”

“We do lots on the weekends, you help me to relax all that I really need.”

“Yeah, but maybe you should take a week or so off. Actually, Christmas break will be coming pretty soon, I want you to take the entire two and a half weeks off and we can spend it together doing fun things, and Matty can join us, since he hasn't really had a proper Christmas since before he was ten.”

“I don't know Jacob, I am needed there you know.”

“Really, so much that you can't take any time off?” Jacob asked simply.

“Well, I can take time off, but not that much.”

“Okay, just take two weeks then.”

“Jacob, I don't think I can do it.”

“Just look into it, and promise me that you will.”

“Okay.” Doug said softly.

“Good.”

“So, what should we do after breakfast boys?”

“Doesn't matter to me. We could go back home for all I care.” Jacob offered.

“Well, I don't want to do that. We don't need to spend our entire weekend cooped up inside the house, and certainly not where you boys would rather be. So let's hit the mall for a bit and then go catch a movie.”

“Okay, but we'll have to go home in between for a diaper change.”

“Yeah, I figured as much.” Doug smiled, and they continued their meal.

They all ate, probably too much, and enjoyed every bite of it too. They then headed to the nearest large mall and had a good time looking around at everything. Doug and Jacob bought a few things here and there, and spent almost three hours there before deciding to head out. They hit the house for a quick diaper change, and in only five minutes they were headed out again.

Once they arrived to the theatre, they chose a movie that they all wanted to see and then waited the almost twenty minutes for it to open, having a bite to eat in the food fair there. They all enjoyed the movie a great deal, and all were happy that they had been diapered, otherwise they would have had to miss some of it or be nearly exploding by the end. After the movie, they headed home for the night.

“Well boys, I think I speak for all of us when I say it's diaper changes, dinner and then relax for a bit before bed.”

“Yeah, except I hope by bed you don't mean to go to sleep!” Jacob mused.

“Not entirely, but don't even think of going as long as we did last night, I can't possibly do that again, you'll kill me.”

“That's okay, we only want a quickie tonight.” Jacob said.

“The problem is, that for us anyway, a quickie can last an hour or more.” Matty giggled.

“I might be good for half an hour. Anything past that and you'll have to go it alone.” Doug offered.

“That's okay, I doubt we have that much in us tonight either. Not even we can do what we did last night every night. Although we did go for an entire weekend once, but that was an orgy with six other guys and two men there, and we had nearly non stop sex. Mind you, after that weekend it was almost a week before either of us could even get hard, and the friction burn was excruciating.” Jacob giggled.

“Yikes.” Doug gulped.

“Yeah, but what a weekend, huh Baby!” Matty laughed.

“Yeah, no kidding. We might have to arrange another one soon, and this time you can join in Daddy.”

“I don't know about that Baby.”

“Trust me, you won't die, but you might wish a few times that you would. I guarantee though that you'll love and hate every second of it, we sure did, yet not one of us wanted to stop.”

“I don't doubt any of that, it's more the legal implications of it, and don't give me the crap about having never been caught, eventually it could happen. And just so you know, I do know how you plan to get past that should it ever happen. That's all good, but it'll be real difficult since I'm your dad Jacob to say you just found me and pretty much raped me don't you think?”

“Yeah, we've been trying to figure that one out ourselves, it does pose certain difficulties to be sure.” Jacob admitted.

“Exactly. So, that means no wild orgies I'm afraid. As it is, just being with you Jacob is difficult enough, but being with both of you is gonna cause some real problems should we ever get caught.”

“Well, no one ever has to know that we've had sex.” Jacob said.

“We won't have to say anything. If they think you've been violated by an adult, they'll do a rape kit on you, and that'll tell them anything and everything they need to know, because I guarantee you that I'll be tested first and foremost.” Doug warned.

“We already know about the rape kit, one of our friends was almost caught having sex, and they thought he was being used by adults because he was caught coming out of a public washroom where adults were known to have sex, but he refused to have it done to him, and we'd do the same thing. He even had to go to court the next day, and he told the judge that he hadn't been raped, and that to do the testing on him against his wishes would be the same as raping him, in which case he would charge the court for raping him, and that he would keep pushing 'til he won, and that he would be naming that judge in particular. We'd do the same, they can't do that against our wishes, no matter what.”

“Yeah, except that if they think you're being abused, they don't normally care who they have to hurt in order to get what they want. He was lucky, we might not be so lucky. How old was he?”

“He was the same age as we are now, but that was a year ago, he's fourteen now. Even if they did try and do it, we'd fight it in court, and refuse to do anything 'til the court battle was done, by then it could be days or weeks, in which case, we wouldn't have sex. Just Matty and I would, so by the time they did manage if they won, they'd have no evidence. I'm pretty sure nothing could survive for more than a day, maybe two, but certainly a week or more would do it.”

“Well, you've at least covered all your bases, I guess that's the best we can do. Wild orgies though are still out of the question with me though, it's just too risky, at least ten times more than what we did last night.”

“We'll see.”

“No Jacob, we won't. I'm sorry, but I am putting my foot down with that, you don't need to have your own way with everything. Remember, we're supposed to be a couple now, and you can't just do everything that makes you feel good, especially not if it makes me uncomfortable. I'll allow you to go and have your fun times still, I know now why you do so, and I know you're still young enough to enjoy it, but I can't. There's to be no more questions, no more arguments, none. Understood?”

“Yes Daddy, I understand. I just want you to feel good too, I want to include you in my fun, because I love it and you so much, and I know you'd love it too.” Jacob said softly, meekly.

“Thanks Baby, and while I'm sure it would feel great, and I'd probably have a great time, I just can't get it out of my head that something very bad could happen. No, it'll never happen, not 'til all the boys are at least sixteen, or maybe if they all look old enough and have passable documents to say they are.” Doug grinned.

“Cool, well then, I guess I pretty much have to wait 'til I'm sixteen no matter what, but we know lots of younger guys.”

“Just how many boys have you had sex with and know who love gay sex?”

“In about the same age as us, probably twelve, there's also three younger boys, and a few older boys.”

“How young?”

“The youngest is seven now, but there's a nine and a ten year old as well.”

“And do all of you boys wear diapers?”

“No, not really, but most of us do, and whenever we're there, everyone wears, because it's what we like, and no one gets to fuck us unless they're padded and soggy.” Matty answered this time.

“Oh. So, I would've had to wear diapers eventually too then huh?”

“Yep, we woulda roped you in too, but I didn't have to.” Jacob grinned.

“No, I guess you didn't, at least not entirely. You did still force it on me, but I do like them.”

“Good.” Both boys said.

They headed to the bedroom for a quick diaper change, and then to the kitchen and made and ate some dinner, talking happily as they did so.

“So, let's head to bed and relieve a little pressure before bed.” Jacob said pretty much as soon as their last bites were consumed.

“What did you have in mind baby?” Matty asked.

“Well, we both got double stuffed yesterday, but daddy didn't, so he can ride one of us while the other takes the top position, and we just fuck 'til we can't fuck any more.”

“Sounds good to me.” Matty smiled brightly.

“Do I get a say in the matter?” Doug asked.

“Well, yeah, of course you do. Doesn't it sound hot to you?”

“I guess so, but I don't know if I can take that much.”

“Trust me, you can take all that we have and more. We're not exactly huge, in case you haven't noticed, and my fingering you as much as I have is probably still more than the two of us together can give you. Don't worry though, you'll be well prepared.”

“No, you're not huge yet, but you're still big enough to hurt me, and I doubt the amount you've given to me while fingering is more than the two of you have together. Either you're lying to me or underestimating your size, I don't care, either way, it's not true.”

“I was lying, but only a bit to relax you, but you worry too much. You honestly think I'd do anything to hurt you, I love you. Now go ahead and get on your hands and knees and we'll get you nice and ready.”

“Fine.” Doug sighed.

He did not know why he kept caving into his son like he did, but in the end he knew that Jacob was correct, and the little brat sure seemed to know a lot more about sex than even he did, and had no problem using that knowledge. Doug just crawled onto the bed, ass pointing at the boys who wanted to do oh so fantastic things to it, and the boys smiled.

As soon as Doug was in position, the boys moved forward to start the preparation process. Jacob had the jar of lube, and Matty poked the hole in the seat of Doug's diaper. They each took a good finger full of lube and inserted them into the hole in his diaper and straight into his ass. They knew two fingers would be nothing to Doug, so that was where they were going to start. 

It took only a few minutes for Doug to be moaning and sighing a constant string of sex sounds, and the boys knew that it was time to add another finger. They pulled out and added more lube to two fingers now, and then inserted those right inside. Doug only grunted lightly and then started moaning again almost right away. A few minutes later and the boys did the same thing again, now adding six fingers into the mix, and they were really working Doug.

He grunted louder still as the six fingers went inside, and it took him longer to start moaning and sighing again, but before too long, the pulling sensation eased off and was replaced with inexplicable intense feelings. Moaning and panting even more now, Doug was really getting into it. He knew exactly what he had inside him, how could he not really, but he was okay with it. The boys were being amazingly slow and gentle with him, and he loved them for it.

“Okay Daddy, it's time. Come sit on my hot hard baby boy boner.” Jacob said, laying down beside his dad. 

Both he and Matty had already poked holes in their diapers and extracted their erections in preparation for the fun times ahead.

“Okay.” Doug said happily, he now wanted this as much as the boys did.

And sit down he did too, and before too long, Jacob was firmly trapped beneath his larger frame. Before Doug could really get too comfortable though, Matty was moving into place and started inserting his erection as far inside Doug as he could go as well. Once all the way in though, Matty pulled out about half way and then stopped all movements. It was now going to be up to Doug to do the majority of the work, so that they could all receive the incredible sensations.

Realizing after only a few seconds what the boys wanted for him to do, Doug started rocking his hips back and forth. Immediately they all started moaning softly, lowly. Even when Doug reached down and started kissing Jacob tenderly, they still moaned. Their first cum of the night took only five minutes to achieve, but other than a short rest, only just enough to come down a bit, Doug kept right on going.

Neither Matty nor Jacob had any problems with this and had hoped that Doug would keep going, because one cum each was not going to be enough for them. Doug kept up a nice slow rhythm and for another ten minutes he rode both the boys, and they all had a blast, until they blasted in fact. With a deep sigh, they all decided that that was all they could take. The boys though had a surprise for Doug, and because Matty had not pulled out, Doug could not really go anywhere, not that he really wanted to though.

“What the hell are you doing?” Doug asked in shock a few seconds later when he felt the hot flow filling him up.

“What does it feel like?” Jacob teased as he was peeing in his dad.

“Ooh, it feels like you're pissing in my ass.”

“Yeah, feels nice, doesn't it.”

“Different, definitely different. The jury's out on nice though.” Doug grunted, the boys were filling him up quite a bit.

“There we go, all done, now roll over and try and hold all our cum and pee in you, I want to go grab a couple things.” Jacob said, and then hopped out of bed as soon as he was freed.

Doug looked to Matty to see what he thought, but Matty just grinned and shook is head, signifying that he was not going to say anything. All of a sudden Jacob appeared with three rather large butt plugs, threw them onto the bed and then went and grabbed three fresh diapers. He hopped back on the bed and he and Matty worked to insert the smallest butt plug into Doug, and this was still going to be a stretch for him. With a grunt, it was firmly seated, and then they proceeded to poke a bunch more holes in his diaper and then added a second to it.

“My god, that butt plug's real big. How the hell do you plan for me to sleep with that thing in me?” Doug groaned.

“Yeah, sorry about that, but it's the smallest one I had, and you needed a plug. You'll get used to it though, don't worry. That's one of the ones I bought when I was ten, the first ones being too small, so I gave them to a couple other boys who had nothing.”

“Good grief, this is your smallest?”

“Yeah, these are my biggest. Matty and I share them.” Jacob grinned while holding up the two sizable plugs.

“I can't believe you boys can take those and not split yourselves in half.”

“Well, you'll believe it in a minute or two when you slip those inside our hot little baby boy pussies.” Matty giggled.

“You want me to put them in you?”

“Uh huh.” Both boys nodded.

“I don't know how to.”

“It's easy, you lube them up after lubing up our little boy holes and then just slip them in. Sometimes you have to work them in and out a few times 'til we can take the whole things, but we're still pretty wide open from yesterday, so it shouldn't take much work.” Jacob said.

Both boys laid on their backs and raised their legs, opening themselves up for the insertion. Doug just shook his head, and starting with Matty, lubed his hole, getting up to four fingers in him, and then grabbed the selected toy and lubed it up liberally, and then slid it all the way inside Matty in one long slow push. He only grunted lightly as the widest portion slid in, and then he sighed. Doug poked a bunch more holes in his diaper and then added his second diaper as well, and then repeated everything on Jacob, except he did not even grunt, only sighed.

“I still can't believe you boys can take those things.”

“Yeah, but we can, and so can most of our friends. We'll get you up to this big too before too long. Don't worry though, it'll take time and patience, you can't stretch that far, that quick, or you'll tear. We don't want to do that to you though, so we'll go really slow. We've torn each other a couple times, and it really fucking hurts.” Jacob said.

“I'll just bet it does. Well babies, I think it's time we get to sleep now, don't you?”

“Only after I get my goodnight kiss.” Jacob said pleadingly.

“Like you had to ask.” Doug smiled, and they attached lips and kissed tenderly for a few minutes.

Matty was not left out either, because Jacob kissed him for a minute, and then Matty kissed Doug as well for a couple minutes, slipping him the tongue as well. They all sighed as the kisses ended, and before too long they whispered goodnight, I love you to each other and then fell fast asleep.

The next day they had a lot of fun together again as well, and had some more mind altering sex before Matty headed home. Monday Jacob had his appointment after school and it went real well. The teachers all understood where he was coming from and promised to help him out in any way they could, but that he had to promise to also try, of which he gladly did, but did ask them to forgive him of the occasional slip up, because he still really did not care for women. His psychology teacher was proud of him and told him so, and so was Doug when he got home that night. 

The next day Jacob was in his new class, no longer in gym class, so he wore a diaper to school, Matty was jealous too, and he was happy to be there. He learned a great deal from the teacher, and by the time that he was finished school, he decided that he did want to become an architect for sure. He also learned a great deal as to how to work with women, the teachers were really good with that, helping him to grow up a great deal in that aspect.

Matty also did really well in school, and the following year skipped gym class and started wearing diapers to school every day as well. So did a couple of their other friends. They were found out at the end of the following year that they were wearing diapers, and while some boys made fun of them, it was surprising just how many of them ended up liking diapers as well, because the boys taught them to be bullies meant punishment, not that those boys really hated the punishment.

When Matty turned sixteen, his parents asked him to move out, saying they had put up with his lifestyle choice for long enough and could no longer do it, so he moved in with Jacob and Doug. And while Jacob and Doug shared a bedroom, and Matty took Jacob's old bedroom, it was a common thing for them to have a threesome every so often. Matty always had a boy over though, almost every night of the week, sometimes older, sometimes younger, and most of the time right around the same age.

The boys stayed virtually insatiable right through university, having wild sex at least three times a day, usually only once with Doug, but by the time they hit their mid twenties, they settled down a bit so that they were only having sex once or twice a day. Doug never did join in on any wild orgies with the boys, always saying that he was more than satisfied with the situation as it was. The three of them stayed living together for the rest of their lives, and eventually it was four, when Matty finally found himself the boy he wanted. 

The boy had been thirteen when they met, Matty just twenty five himself, a diaper lover who had been thrown away by his parents and they had some very wild times together, even the occasional foursome was to be had. It was a good life for them all, they were happy and healthy. What more could anyone want.


End file.
